The Adventure of a Marauder
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time. Sequel to "A Riddle for Riddle" - probably have to read that too...
1. The She-Devil

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: So, this is my sequel to "A Riddle for Riddle"… kind of. It has the same plot line and stuff, but it has different characters and isn't based on Tommy boy this time. However, that replica of his diary is the cause of Mel's disappearance and sudden appearance at Hogwarts – only this time, she grabs the attention of the sexy womanising Marauder Sirius Black… and I've just ruined the story for you guys. I might as well not write it now. Haa, I'm kidding. Here's the chapter!

* * *

><p>'<em>The She-Devil'<em>

Spring break: I've been waiting for this day for years. Okay, no I haven't, I've been waiting for this day for two months, but that timespan was painstakingly long for a fifteen year old girl and it _felt_ like years. I gazed excitedly at the purple and gold ticket in my hand. This was every fan-girls' dream!

"Oi, Mel! The she-devil wants you!"

I was sitting at my dressing table when I heard my older sister Claire call me (older by four years). I groaned, what could she want? My siblings and I live with my Aunt Fran in the middle of no-where, our names for her vary depending on what she'd done, simply because she's pure evil… and likes to pretend she's French. The French must be evil if she's pretending. Why she likes to pretend such a thing is beyond me. She was my mother's sister, younger sister, as a matter of fact, by a year and a half. My Aunt Fran or the devil – preferably the devil – has the same blue eyes as my mum and me, so unfortunately, you could tell we were related.

I placed the purple and gold ticket in the back pocket of my blue denim jeans; I was going to need that later. Claire called for me again ("Mel I won't bloody call you again! Aunt Fran wants to speak to you!" – We only ever called her 'Aunt Fran' if she was nearby or was in the house. I presumed she was sitting in the garden before, soaking up the small amount of sun there was) and I scampered off down the stairs, holding onto the banister for support. The last time I ran down these spiralling stairs I fell down them. Not an experience I would like to repeat.

"Melissa! Get down here _right now_! Do I have to drag you in here by your hair?"

I flinched as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Another experience I do not wish to repeat.

"No Auntie Fran," I called, the name was like acid on my tongue. I hated calling her 'Auntie'; but she insisted on treating me like I was a child – which I'm not! I'm practically a grown woman! I walked briskly into the living room; I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. The walls were painted a bright ghastly yellow, which made the room look like an overgrown sunflower. I think my Aunt had attempted a bit of DIY before, myself, Claire and my little toad of a brother Mark came to live with her. We've lived here all of four years, and she still hadn't bothered to re-paint the yellow mess on her walls. The devil said she was impressed with her handiwork… I said it looked like it was done by a toddler. I got a slap. Do you ever feel like everything is always your fault? Yeah, I feel like that a lot, but that's only because that wretched woman tells me it's my fault. You have a bigger chance of believing such nasty things the more you're told it.

"Melissa," My 'aunt' spat, she said my name like it was the worst thing in the world. My name was strained; it was as if she'd forced herself to say 'Lord Voldemort' or something. "I'm not taking you to that Porter exhibit thing."

I restrained myself from correcting the old hag. Today was the 5th April 2018, the day the _Harry Potter_ exhibit re-opened in London town centre. I personally could not wait, and my day had just gotten better now that I knew the she-devil wasn't going to take me.

"Oh, you're not taking me? Then who is?" I asked, begging silently that it wasn't that freaky car-hire person who always came round every Thursday for tea – Jasper Green I think he was called.

"Your sister is, you pathetic thing!" She hissed at me nastily; spit spewing everywhere, hitting me revoltingly in the face. Eww, demon spit! How gross. Well… it wasn't all bad then, really, was it? Claire would just drop me off there and bugger off somewhere else and expect me to make my own way home. That was fine with me.

"Oh." I replied, "Okay then,"

The devil scowled at me. I didn't even do anything wrong this time! I just _spoke_. Gods, is it against the _law_ to speak to her now?

"You will speak to me with respect Melissa Rose Lopez, the respect I _deserve_." She snarled, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I got this speech a gazillion times a day, all of them the same. How I was a vile child, and that I had got that from my fathers' side of the family – how pathetic.

"You really are your father's child. Lazy, rude, troublemaking, urgh, just the very sight of you makes me _sick_ Melissa! You're lucky that I bothered to take you in." Ouch, okay. Both my parents were killed in a car accident when I was eleven, thus putting my brother, sister and myself into the devil woman's care. My life has been a living hell for the past four years – I despise the woman I'm supposed to call my 'aunt', the woman who's supposed to shower me with love and affection, tuck me in at night and tell me that I'm safe when I have nightmares. Where's that woman that I've idolised for four years? Dead at the bottom of a well somewhere probably.

I want my mum and dad back. But no amount of wishing is going to make that happen. You can't bring back the dead.

"Now get out of my sight!" The devil roared, and I ran out of the room. I just wanted to get out of here, away from her. Why did I get dumped with a vindictive cow?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for a sequel! I bet you're all thinking "Didn't Emmy change the future?" well, haha, you'll see what happens. I'm off to Nottingham later, I'm going to see "Oleanna" with my Drama class with the school - yes, it's the holidays, but we've hardly done any coursework. Ah well. Then tomorrow, I'm in London. Yay London! I'm going to bully members of my youth group to take me to Kings Cross Station, so I can, uh, take a picture of Platform 9 34.**

**I'm a sap, I know. Haha, read and review!**

**EDIT: I'm going through the first... sixteen or so chapters and completely re-writing them. I've edited them on paper, not computer, so please bear with me!**

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxxx<strong>


	2. Tom Riddle's Diary

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I said I'd update didn't I? So I have! Yay! I want to thank everyone who has put this story on their alerts and has reviewed, it means a lot to me. Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

><p>'<em>Tom Riddle's Diary'<em>

I clambered into the back seat of Claire's car and slammed the door shut behind me. Eagerly, I tugged on the seatbelt and buckled myself in tight. "Mel calm down," Claire rolled her eyes as she climbed in, closed the door and turned the engine on.

"How can you tell me to calm down? I'm super excited!" I yelled, practically bobbing up and down in my seat. Claire shook her head, her pixie-like hair flying everywhere. When mum and dad died, she changed, and I don't just mean her personality changed. Her entire attire changed. She wore darker clothes and darker make-up, cut her hair and dyed it jet black with Live XXL hair dye. She's not the older sister she used to be – the fun loving kind. Claire's a bit snappy and, well, emo.

It was a half an hour ride to the centre of London; it was then a ten minute walk to actually get to the exhibit, so by the time I got there it was twenty to two – twenty minutes until it opened.

"I'm going to stay here with you until it opens, and then I'm going to bugger off somewhere else," Claire told me. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. All I could do was nod. I don't feel like we're related anymore. It seems like I was never properly part of the family – I've felt like this since mum and dad died. I know it wasn't their fault, how could it be? But how could they leave me here in this world, with people like Phlegm and her creepy friends? How could they leave me here with a broken family?

It wasn't fair.

For twenty minutes – twenty whole minutes! – Claire and I stood in line with many other hardcore Harry Potter fans, waiting for the doors of the exhibit to open. When they did, Claire left without saying goodbye. It felt like one of those "well bye then!" moments. I didn't dare shout it though; I just watched her walk away.

"'Choo got yer ticket missus?" The guy at the door asked. He looked no more than eighteen years old and he had a rather stocky build. He also had a bad case of acne, he reminded me of a mix of Stan Shunpike and Hagrid with the way he spoke. I found it rather funny.

"Yeah, hang on," I mused, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing. I dug my hand in my back pocket and pulled out my ticket. "Here yah go!" I called cheerily. He ripped the top slightly and handed it back to me. "'Ave a nice day," He said as I walked in, I just smiled and nodded at him.

Today was going to be amazing; I could feel it in my gut.

* * *

><p>"And over here, we have the door leading to Dumbledore's office," A woman with short, dark brown hair was giving several people a tour around the exhibit. I thought this offer was cool. But, as it just so happens, I'm bored out of my mind. She sounded like that crazy woman from "Wizards of Waverly Place" – the woman who appears to work <em>everywhere<em>: At the clothes shop, the dog show; and that hotel with a weird name.

"We will now enter Professor Dumbledore's office, to which we will see many objects from _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ – including the two Horcruxes: The Gaunt Ring and Riddle's Diary," Her nametag read 'Gertrude', even after reading her nametag I still found her voice monotonously boring, I couldn't bring myself to feeling sorry for her. Her voice ruined her chance. Upon entering the replica of Albus Dumbledore's office, I felt like such a tourist with the entire picture taking I'd been doing.

"To your left you have the Sorting Hat," Gertrude continued, pointing around, showing us the obvious. We weren't hardcore Harry Potter nerds for nothing you know.

_Snap!_ I took a picture of the hat. I had a toy version of this once. Mark rammed it on his head so hard he ripped it. I still haven't forgiven him for that. "And to your right, there is a stuffed toy replica of Fawkes the Phoenix,"

_Snap!_ Now that was a moment I wasn't going to miss – it looked exactly like Fawkes! Right down to the tail feathers! I scanned the room, and I was impressed with how everything was set out. I really felt like I was in Dumbledore's office. "Further on we have Dumbledore's desk, and on a stand to its left is Tom Riddle's diary."

I dropped my camera at the sight of it. No words could describe the feeling I suddenly felt as I latched eyes onto this book. Gods, I don't care if it's a replica... it looks so _real_. There was a sign next to the desk saying "DO NOT TOUCH" but I couldn't help myself. I'd dropped my camera so there was nothing in my hands – I'd pick it up later. I felt drawn to the object; I was compelled to touch it. I wasn't usually the rebellious kind, but this was an exception.

It was Tom Riddle's diary for Gods sake!

It was as if I was in a trance, I couldn't stop myself. Gertrude the tour guide was yelling for me to stop, but I couldn't. I leant over the red rope that was in the way of me and the diary, my arm outstretched. Gertrude's voice began to get louder and louder, but everyone seemed to be far away, like we were in a different room or down the street. My fingers were centimetres away from the book. I had to touch it, I just had too.

"Success!" I smiled as my fingers touched the leather.

A green light surrounded me suddenly, and I panicked, "What's going on?" I cried, but a strange tug at my navel told me that something freaky was going on. I didn't understand what had happened, or where I was going. I tightened my grip on the diary which, oddly, hadn't fallen out of my grasp in surprise. Pulling it to my chest; practically clinging onto it for dear life; I felt myself land on something hard, just as suddenly as I left the exhibit.

"Oh Gods, where am I?" I said, standing up, scanning my surroundings. The door I was facing looked familiar. Was I still at the exhibit? What the hell is going on?

"My dear child, you're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I ask who you are?" I spun around on my heel, to see the calm smiling face of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so. Isn't this all so exciting? (This is the part where you guys say 'OH MY WIZARD GOD THIS IS EXCITING!' No? Damn). :P<strong>

**Please read and review, tell me what you think!**

**EDIT: I'm in the middle of re-writing sixteen or so chapters, so if some of the later chapters don't make much sense, I sincerely apologise! **

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxxxx<strong>


	3. Tell Me Everything

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Guess what? Emmy is mentioned in this chapter, albeit briefly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>'Tell Me Everything'<em>

I blinked once, twice, and again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I even pinched myself in various places. I could not believe this. I was at Hogwarts! Me! I smiled, drinking in my surroundings like it was a giant glass of Cherry Cola – that stuff is _heavenly_. "Is this real?" I asked, looking at Albus Dumbledore in the eye.

"It is," He replied, his blue eyes twinkling. When do they ever not twinkle?

"So... I'm really at Hogwarts?" I asked, there was no way on _Earth_ that this was real.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, a smile plastered on his face. Is this a set up? Was it all planned by the exhibit owners? Was the Stan Shunpike/Hagrid hybrid behind all of this?

"So if you're really Albus Dumbledore, where did the scarf of sexual preference sort you?" I asked quizzically, narrowing my eyes at him as if I was a detective trying to get a lead on a horrific murder case.

"Scarf of sexual preference?" Dumbledore asked me, an amused tone to his voice. I could have slapped myself. The scarf of sexual preference was from _A Very Potter Sequel_ and had nothing to do with the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

"Er, never mind," I replied quickly, "What house did the sorting hat sort you in when you attended Hogwarts as a student? You and Gellert Grindalwald were crazy about the Hallows when you were teenagers, true or false? Your patronous is a phoenix, true or false? You had a sister, but she died in a magical accident and you still blame yourself for it even though it may or may not have been your fault, true or false?" I babbled on, pointing my finger at him accusingly.

Dumbledore looked at me as if I was crazy – I probably was. "Gryffindor house," Correct, "True," Correct, "True," Correct. A sudden sad look etched across his face, and as calmly as he could he replied simply with "true," – aw, hell. That was correct too. I guess he might be the _real_ Dumbledore. Or he's a hardcore Harry Potter nerd like me.

"May I ask who you are?" He asked me finally, the twinkle in his eye gone. I felt like an idiot, asking all these questions; but what if it was some practical joke? I don't like to embarrass myself more than I have too.

"Oh, uh, my name's Melissa Lopez," Now I felt like more of an idiot, introducing myself like I'd forgotten my name. Which admittedly, for a moment or two I had.

"Where are you from, Melissa Lopez?" Dumbledore (or the guy pretending to be Dumbledore) asked me. What on earth is this? Twenty Questions, _Are You Smarter Than A Ten Year Old_? Because believe me, I may be intelligent, but I'm probably not smarter than a ten-year-old.

"London," I replied with a frown, "so this is actually Hogwarts? This diary actually _transported_ me to Hogwarts?" I asked in disbelief. This has got to be a joke. It just has to be, how can any of this be real?

"Diary?" Dumbledore questioned, and I raised the replica that was still in my hands, "It's a replica of Tom Riddle's diary, you know, the Horcrux twelve-year-old Harry Potter destroyed down in the Chamber of Secrets unintentionally in his second year?"

Dumbledore froze in his seat, his gaze intensified upon me, and I suddenly felt like I'd said something wrong. I felt naked under his gaze. His gaze softened, and he indicated for me to sit down, "Maybe, Miss Lopez, you should tell me about everything you know."

* * *

><p>"So Harry yells '<em>Expelliarmus'<em> the same time Voldemort screeches '_Avada Kedavra_' and Harry somehow manages to get the killing curse to backfire and finally rid the world of Voldemort. To be fair, I thought it was cool; not that I was actually there or anything, but the book was really descriptive. My favourite part had to be when Molly Weasley suddenly become all badass and took down Bellatrix Lestrange. The way she suddenly barged in the fight and screamed 'not my daughter you bitch' was totally unexpected."

Dumbledore looked at me as if I was off my rocker. Or he was scrutinizing my very being trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. "I believe I've heard all of this before," Dumbledore concluded, and it took every ounce of me to not fall off my chair. About half an hour ago I'd come to my official conclusion that I was actually at Hogwarts and that I really wasn't dreaming.

"What do you mean; you've heard all of this before?" I asked him, a frown on my face. "How could you have?"

"From a girl many years ago," Dumbledore replied softly, and I knew I was about to embark on a new Harry Potter tale.

"Many years ago, before I was headmaster of this school, a young girl at the age of sixteen was transported from her world to ours – just like you, only she was sucked into her school computer. I'm yet to figure out what one of those is," He mused, chuckling lightly to himself. I couldn't help but smile at the computer comment. I physically couldn't live without my laptop.

"It appears that this replica you speak of was a port-key, and only people with magical blood can operate a port-key, so this questions your true heritage. However, we'll discuss that at a later date."

Wait a minute; he's questioning my true heritage? What the hell?

"…you're telling me that my family… my family aren't my real family?" I'm sure my face expressed my confusion as well as my question.

"Miss Lopez, there has to be a logical explanation to why you were transported here; but alas, now isn't the time for theory making, would you care to be sorted?" the twinkle dramatically appeared in Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes and I felt my mouth drop.

"I...I can enrol here?" I stammered, disbelief tainted in my voice.

Dumbledore smiled at me, "I would much prefer you stay in one of the Common Rooms than use the Guest Quarters, you would be around students with your intellect and age." He pulled the sorting hat off its perch thing, and stood up and walked over to me, placing it gently on my head.

'_Another child from the future, how intriguing_,' the hat whispered in my ear. I shuddered as if someone had walked over my grave.

'_Um, yeah, I guess you could say that. I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to meet the other kids, so could you sort me faster?' _

'_Patience is a virtue... hmm...'_

It felt like forever until the hat roared "GRYFFINDOR!" and I couldn't stop myself from squealing in delight. Gryffindor house was THE best house in the series.

"Bravo, bravo Miss Lopez," Dumbledore clapped, smiling at me, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug. "I'll send an owl to the female Gryffindor prefect to come and see you to your Common Room."

I nodded, and for a while I wondered who the girl prefect of my new-found house would be. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door, and a female entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" She called as Dumbledore bade her inside. She had glossy red hair, and as she approached the desk, I noticed she had pretty green eyes. It didn't take a genius to realise who she was, and I honestly did not need Professor Dumbledore to tell me her name, because I already knew.

"Yes, this new student here has been sorted into Gryffindor house. Melissa Lopez, meet the fifth year Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans,"

It was Harry Potters mum, and I'm in the same year as her.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't understand the scarf of sexual preference part, it's from A Very Potter Sequel, if you haven't already watched it, you should. It's hilarious. And if you're a Glee fan... lets just say, DARREN CRISS IS HARRY!<strong>

**Enough of my fan-girling over Darren Criss (no matter how hot he is); what did you guys think of this chapter? **

**Read and review and tell me what you think, you lovely people reading this!**

**EDIT: I'm re-writing a whole bunch of chapters, simply to improve the story and allow the plot to make so much more sense. Please bear with me!**

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxxx<strong>


	4. Rampant Hormones

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm having a hard time writing this – it's harder than I thought it would have been. Ah well, writing this makes me happy, so whatever. Also, to Lily Orange; who thinks I stole an idea or two :P lets call it inspiration, yes? ;) I joke, of course. muchlove to everyone who has put this story on their alerts and favourites and for the people who have reviewed :D

* * *

><p>'<em>Rampant Hormones'<em>

Lily smiled at me, and I smiled back. I couldn't help but notice how pretty her eyes really were. They were a peculiar shade of green, which made them prettier. Her hair was long and wavy and was a brilliant shade of red. Overall, Lily Evans was freaking gorgeous. The books description of her (was there even a description? I've forgotten. Ah well) did her no justice. "Exchange student?" Lily asked me as we left Dumbledore's office.

"Ur, not really," I replied. I hadn't even thought of an excuse to why I was here. I need to think fast. An idea hit me from nowhere and I almost smiled. _Almost._

"Oh, so why are you here then Melissa?" She asked me, a smile plastered across her face. Lily seemed genuinely interested in me. Something I wasn't used to back home. The only people who were ever properly interested in me died.

"Mel," I corrected her, "and well… I was hidden away from magic. I never really knew about anything, I never even got my letter. My parents were Aurors, they travelled around a lot, and for obvious reasons I had to go with them. I hadn't even heard of Hogwarts until Professor Dumbledore met with my parents and told them that I had to attend the school... for my magic's sake," I babbled.

Lily looked at me with a crazy shocked expression, "Didn't get your letter? Why?"

I shrugged, "Beats me, I guess my parents just... weren't ready to let me go,"

I just smiled at her, feeling awkward for lying. My eyes darted to the floor quickly, resisting the urge to mess with my hair like I always did when I was feeling out of place. I think Lily sensed my awkward feelings because she didn't press any further about anything.

There was quite a walk to the Gryffindor common room, and mostly, we talked about nothing. I was eager for the silence to go away, and decided to talk, albeit a random topic to talk about.

"Have you seen the Phantom of the Opera yet?" I blurted, unable to keep to the silence any longer.

Lily looked at me a little taken back at what I suddenly asked after endless minutes of silence. She smiled at me. "Not yet, but I intend on seeing it during the summer. I heard it's very good,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Not over the fact that she hadn't seen the production – _that_ was something she had to see. Pronto – no, I was just glad that the silence was finally over. "I thought it was brilliant," I said.

"You appear to be very passionate about it," Lily laughed, seeing my smiling face. I blushed a little bit. It was one of my favourite musicals, tying with Wicked! And the productions by StarKidPotter and Shakespeare.

"I think the romance in it lights a spark inside me, like certain books do. I don't know how to explain it, like, when I pick up a book that I'm fond of, there's like a warmth in the pit of my stomach that makes me feel like I'm apart of the characters, like I'm there with them and following their adventures and not just an onlooker." I smiled sheepishly, muttering about being an idiot.

Lily laughed, "No, no! Don't worry, I think that's amazing how you can openly admit that you have a passion for something and it feels more like you're apart of it than just a reader or a watcher." She flashed me a grin, and I continued to smile like a dork.

We took a right turn and then a left, walked straight up the spiral stairs for about twenty goddamn minutes, went left, walked straight and went left again. This was all so confusing.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked in a bored tone.

"Nil desperandum," Lily replied, and the door swung open graciously. I gave Lily a funny look, "It's Latin for 'Never Despair' – Professor Dumbledore chose it," She gestured for me to go first and I shook my head.

Laughing, Lily walked in beckoning for me to follow.

The room was covered head to toe in majestic shades of red and gold. Littered all over the place were fellow Gryffindors sitting by the fire, in armchairs; on the floor or at tables. There was a welcoming aroma and for the first time in four years, I felt at home. A warm fuzzy feeling gurgled at the bottom of my stomach.

"Lily over here!" A girlie voice called, waving her hands frantically to get her friends attention.

"That's Elsie Jennings, she's really nice, and next to her is Orla Young, she's really smart." Lily pointed out the two different girls I presumed were her best friends. The girl called Elsie had shoulder length black hair and really tanned skin. Her slender frame and high cheek bones made her look like a model on the front of _Teen Vogue_ magazine.

Orla, like me, had long flowing fair hair and light skin. However, it wasn't light enough to be called pale, unlike me who could pass as one of Dracula's wives. From where I was standing, which was the Entrance to the Common Room, I could see that Orla was roughly about an inch or two taller than me.

Lily walked over to her friends, and I trailed behind like a lost puppy. I wasn't one for making new friends, so I felt really awkward just walking up to them. "Elise, Orla." Lily beamed, sitting on the sofa next to Orla that was free. I just stayed put, standing around awkwardly like a lemon, "Mel, sit, there's plenty of room," Lily chided, practically pulling me towards the sofa, "This is Melissa Lopez, she's new –"

"Obviously," Elsie laughed, cutting across Lily. Lily just glared at her friend.

"And in our year, so she'll be sharing our dorm with us,"

Lily's friends just gave her a 'yes-we-gathered-that-already' look and dramatically rolled their eyes in unison. A little giggle escaped from my lips and suddenly all eyes were on me. "Ur, hi," I mumbled, and they just smiled at me.

"Don't worry Melissa," Orla grinned, poking me in the leg.

"Mel," Lily and I corrected. We laughed at how weird that was.

"Mel, sorry, don't worry about a thing, everyone's really nice here... besides the Slytherins of course." Orla continued; a frown plastered across her lips.

"Not all Slytherins are bad! Sev's really, really nice," Lily contradicted, folding her arms dramatically. Her friends rolled their eyes. I could tell from the way their smiles fell from their faces that they really didn't like Severus Snape, not that I could blame them. I wasn't too keen on his character either (but that was before the seventh book).

"Oh and look out for the Marauders," Lily chipped in after the silence became pretty awkward.

I put on my best confused face and feigned ignorance when I asked, "Who're the Marauders?"

Elsie sniggered whilst Orla tried really hard not to smirk, "They're a group of immature boys who find pleasure in pranking everyone." Lily scowled and I couldn't help but smile.

"James Potter is the ringleader, and he's in love Lily," Elsie grinned, winking at her friend.

"Elsie we're fifteen! We don't know the freaking meaning of love! _Especially_ James bloody Potter!" Lily cried angrily. "James Potter is immature and rude and...and..."

"Is amazingly talented in every way, shape and form?" A male voice suggested from behind us.

Lily, Elsie, Orla and I turned round too see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and (urgh, traitor) Peter Pettigrew. Two of which were grinning mischievously. Dramatic drama queen I am, I pretended not to know who they were.

"Potter," Lily practically spat, I wasn't shocked to see her disdain, but it surprised me a little. I didn't think he annoyed her _that_ much.

"We were just talking about you guys," Orla smiled wickedly, and the boys laughed.

"Yes we know. Couldn't help but overhear you girls talking," James continued with a smile. Lily coughed, and I swear she muttered something like 'eavesdropper'.

"We were just telling Mel about the goings on of Hogwarts," Orla laughed, smirking. The 'goings on' literally turned out to be warnings. Don't befriend Slytherins and watch out for the Marauders. The boys' attention suddenly diverted to me, as if they hadn't realized I was sitting there.

"James Potter," James said, leaning over Orla and Lily to shake my head instead of my hand, "Prankster extraordinaire," I laughed, shaking his hand. His hazel eyes shined brightly, and his dark hair stuck up all over the place.

Sirius shoved James out of the way, which caused him to fall on top of Lily who shrieked in rage. "Sirius Black, five times winner of the Marauder 'devilishly-handsome' award," He grinned, bringing my hand to his lips; kissing it lightly. I raised an eyebrow at him and turned to the girls.

"Plastered all over the walls in the girls' toilets on the second floor – not going to ask how he knows," Elsie laughed, and Sirius sent her a suggestive wink; clearly implying that he'd been in the loo's just to see if it was true.

"Oi Moony! Get over here and say 'hello' to our _fine_ young friend here!" Sirius belted, not letting go of my hand. It was a very sweet but extremely weird gesture.

"I would say hello, Sirius, but you're currently grasping her hand making the blood circulation stop," Remus replied, and Sirius let go quickly, muttering his apologies.

"Sirius has rampant hormones," Remus continued with a grin.

"You don't say," The girls mumbled, and I laughed.

"Remus Lupin, I'm the fifth year prefect with Lily," He smiled kindly at me, "And that's Peter. Don't worry, he's just shy,"

Yeah sure, probably plotting more than one way of getting his _best friends_ killed. I smiled all the same, to show that I was just being nice, but deep down I was cursing Peter Pettigrew's very existence.

"So, why exactly are you called 'rampant hormones'?" I asked.

"Because he's practically been with everyone in the school," Orla laughed, poking Sirius playfully in the ribs.

"No I haven't, I would say…" Sirius replied, trailing off in thought, "I would say about a third of the school," He winked and everyone laughed.

Well… at least he's modest.

* * *

><p><strong>I waffled on in this chapter, which is probably why it's 1500+ words; so I'm really sorry for that. I'm also sorry for the long update, I didn't have the inspiration to write the rest, and then I found it the last couple of days. So, I generally hoped you liked it :)<strong>

**read and review!**

**EDIT: I'm editing sixteen or so chapters of this, just to improve a few things here and there, so I apologise in advance if some chapters don't make sense at the moment!**

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	5. A Little Adventure

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Decided it was time to pay more attention to fan-fiction. All my frees are dedicated to this chapter now, because I have far too much free time! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><em>'A Little Adventure'<em>

After reading a thick book about the twelve uses of dragons blood, Orla declared she was too tired to study anymore and that she needed sleep so she walked up to the dorm; thus leaving the Marauders, Lily, Elsie and I in the Common Room with the rest of Gryffindor House.

James lounged on the same sofa as Lily, which caused her to take the vacated seat next to Peter. I had moved to sit on the floor with Remus because of the lack of room. Besides, I thought Lily and James needed some serious bonding time.

"What're you reading?" I asked Remus politely, moving my fringe out of my eyes.

Looking up, Remus smiled at me, "_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ – it's really interesting. Do you want to have a look?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"Can I read it after you have? I just think it's pointless reading something if someone else was reading it first and they haven't finished," I replied with a shrug. Remus laughed and agreed to let me read the interesting looking book once he was finished with it. I sat on the floor, resting my back against the sofa James had claimed was his and that he wasn't going to share the comfort of the sofa with anyone else, unless that person was Lily; she was granted 'special' permission to sit with him if she liked. Lily snorted and said that the day she would willingly sit next to him was the day that flobberworms would fly.

Sirius had sauntered off after some bodacious blonde, winking in our direction as he left. Everyone had merely rolled their eyes and Peter had groaned, saying it was his "hundredth time today" which clearly was an exaggeration.

"Do you know much about what's going on with Voldemort Mel?" Elsie asked me suddenly, and whilst Peter flinched at the name ("fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself, Wormtail! Be a man already!"), I looked at her surprisingly.

"Not really," I replied sheepishly, "he kinda scares me."

Which is a lie, of course, he doesn't scare me one bit. Lots of people would be around this time, especially since this was the first time he rose to power, so naturally, I decided to go with the whole 'he-who-must-not-be-named is scary' thing.

Everyone looked at me in utter disbelief.

I looked at them blankly, "What? He doesn't scare you?"

"What is there to be scared of?" James asked, swinging his leg off the arm of the couch, "Who is the one wizard in the entire world that Ol' Voldy is scared of? Dumbledore. With Dumbledore around, we have nothing to fear."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Potter's right," Lily agreed, "Dumbledore is a great man, and he's probably trying his hardest to bring forth He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall."

I looked over my group of friends, "So… you're not afraid of him? Of the terror and destruction he has caused and will continue to cause?"

"We, as students secured safely within these walls, have nothing to fear. Like I said, we have Dumbledore and Voldemort would be stupid to try and seize this place," James said, and I tried really hard to suppress a snort. What would they say if they knew what Voldemort did in the future?

"You're not worried about your families?"

"Of course, but what good does it do to dwell on worries and nightmares? Besides, most of the stuff going round about him are mostly rumours, people will believe everything they hear when they're scared."

"Potter's right, worrying about what might happen does nothing but cause needless anxiety," Elsie shrugged, "the best thing we can do is concentrate on what is going on right now, so school and our studies and friendship."

"Such a pretty conversation we're having. Can we _please_ talk about something else? Talking about Voldemort gives me the creeps," Lily asked, shuddering a little. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Mel, do you have any school supplies?" Lily asked me, and I shook my head, my mood deteriorating further. I don't have _anything_, not even a bloody wand.

"I don't…mer, blah, wand," I mumbled, and James snorted with laughter.

"Sorry Mel, what was that?" He snorted, rolling around on the sofa in a fit of impenetrable giggles.

"I don't even have a wand," I said again, a little bit louder. James shut up then. Everyone was quiet, and I felt like I was been goggled at like a creature locked up in a zoo. The silence pierced right through me, and I jumped six feet out of my skin when Sirius came back into the Common Room, baby pink lipstick all over his face.

"I THROW MY WAND UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING AYY-OOO, BABY LETS GO! I WANNA CAST SOME SPELLS AND KICK SOME ASS, SAYING AYY-OOO, BABY LETS GO!" He sang, well, screeched.

"What are you singing and why?" Remus asked him loudly, his hands firmly clamped over his ears. Sirius laughed, waving him off.

"I don't know, I made it up," He grinned, I however, looked stunned. The tune was similar to Taio Cruz's song "Dynamite". Whoa, weird.

"What did I miss?" Sirius asked, plonking himself next to me. I raised my hand and indicated to my face, silently telling him he had something on his face.

"What, where?" He asked, panicking. I wasn't sure if he was messing around or not, but I laughed anyway.

"Right here," I said, grabbing his hand and using it to show him where. That boy is such an idiot. He made an 'aah' noise and started to rub the lipstick off his face.

"So, what did I miss?" Sirius asked again and James replied by saying, "Mel doesn't have a wand!" He sobbed dramatically into the arm of the chair, crying "woe is her, Padfoot!" over and over again like a broken record player. Sirius gasped and gave me a wide-eyed look.

"Say it isn't so Melanie! Say it isn't so!" He cried, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me softly.

I pulled a face at him, "It's Melissa, and uh, it isn't so?"

Sirius wailed like an injured dog (uncanny description, being as his animagus form is a black dog) and started to dry sob into my shoulder.

"Ur, I was going to see Professor Dumbledore about it later..."

"LET'S GO _RIGHT NOW!_" Sirius demanded, pulling me up onto my feet. "All of us, lets go! Me, Prongs, Moony, Wormy, Evans and Jennings! We'll escort Melanie here to the headmaster's office!" He exclaimed eagerly, his grey eyes sparkling at the idea.

"Actually, Sirius, as fun as that sounds, I was thinking of going to bed," Elsie murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Way past your bedtime, Jennings?" Sirius asked jokily, grinning maniacally at her.

"Yup, night all," Elsie waved a tiny wave, and turned towards the dormitory stairs.

"P-padfoot, I'm really tired too, do you mind if I sit this adventure out?" Peter asked. The boy was still sitting down on one of the sofas. Sirius didn't say anything, because before he could; Peter had fallen asleep, his fat little head leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"Pathetic, really pathetic Wormtail," Sirius snapped, and he folded his arms across his muscular chest, "Looks like it's just us then gang,"

* * *

><p><strong>We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Well, no we're not, we have a better chance of going to Narnia than seeing the actual Wizard of Oz. Did I not tell you guys? I'm playing a Dwarf in the school play. Funny thing about the school play, it's the Wizard of Oz with a twist - and what a strange twist it is! We have a brummy Snow White, idiotic four Dwarfs (the other three have gone missing) and a Doctor Who moment along with the original plot of the Wizard of Oz. Strange huh?<strong>

**Ooh, I'm straying off topic. Are you guys happy that I wrote another chapter? I am, though I don't remember how I thought of it as it wasn't planned. Oh well! As long as you guys like it I guess it doesn't matter!**

**Read and review!**

**EDIT: Sixteen or so chapters are being re-written to make the story flow better, please bear with me as this happens!**

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxxx<strong>


	6. Never Let Sirius Guide The Way!

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I'm waffling. You're all itching for this chapter, and I'm filling up the page with idiotic nonsense that was an un-planned author's note. Sorry, but this has to be done. I love you all! I've decided that I'm going to pursue my career in creative writing, so please give me constructive criticism on where I could improve. Also, I have a question. If I was to get something I wrote published, would you read it? Enough with my waffle, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>'Never Let Sirius Guide the Way, You'll Only Get Lost!'<em>

Sirius was in a foul mood as we left the Common Room. No-one wanted to come along for his "little adventure" that he had "planned in five minutes". I wasn't surprised that Orla, Peter and Elsie had gone to bed – Sirius' plans didn't seem to go well (so I've heard). Lily, James and Remus also accompanied Sirius and me on the trip to see Dumbledore, Lily because she's my friend, James so he can (probably) follow Lily and Remus because he just wanted something to do other than read.

Sirius, on the other hand, wanted a good enough reason to be prowling around the castle past curfew. We walked down the stairs and took several left turns; all the way Sirius was cursing Peter under his breath. By the time we reached the main entrance, Sirius was all out of cuss words he could use to describe Peter.

"Padfoot will you give it a rest already?" Remus sighed, clearly showing his annoyance towards Sirius' mutterings. I wasn't surprised, I was about to snap any second. I was slightly glad Remus was the one to tell him to shut up; I didn't want to get onto Sirius' bad side… not just yet, anyway.

"But he _always_ does this Moony! The moment someone mentions late night wondering he goes to bed!" Sirius wailed. It took Lily all of once to tell him to "shush" because teachers and prefects could hear them. James pointed out saying that both she and Remus were the Gryffindor prefects and therefore, they had already been heard. Remus, to save James' skin, stood between the two of them and spoke to Lily about their latest potions essay.

"You know, James, if you keep making comments like that she's just going to hex you terribly, causing you to spend the rest of your life in the Hospital," I said with a smirk. James laughed at me, I wasn't being funny! I was being serious. _Deadly_ serious, because from the look she was giving James at that precise moment, it looked possible.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I just can't help myself," James smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and muttered "boys" causing James to laugh more. "I know, I sound like a boy only just going through puberty, realizing that girls are more than those 'things' with cooties. I really, _really_ like her. And before you ask Mel, no, I am not only just going through puberty."

I pulled a face at him; there was no way I was going to ask that anyway! That's just… ew. It was something that I didn't want to know, let alone imagine.

"Thanks for the image Potter, something I really wanted," I moaned, covering my eyes with my hands. James laughed loudly again – what was with all the consistent laughter?

"Reverted to the Lily Evans tactic now, huh?" He asked, nudging me playfully in the ribs. I looked at him through the cracks of my fingers and plainly gave him the 'the-Lily-Evans-tactic?' look. Well, I tried too.

Plastering a massive grin on his face, James said, "The Lily Evans tactic is referring to my surname when I've said something that bothers her… which usually is everything I say,"

"Oh I see," I mumbled, removing my hands from my face, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Almost," Sirius commented. He was still in a huff from Remus' comment and Peter's lack of being here.

Sirius took a right turn, and continued to walk forward. We all followed him like lost sheep. I gave James a funny look who just shrugged, "He's just in a mood," I rolled my eyes.

We walked for ages, and my feet were beginning to hurt and my jeans were beginning to rub against my skin making it sore and itchy. "Have we even gone the right way?" I asked desperately. I was exhausted; I wanted to sit down to give my aching legs a rest. Was that too much to ask for?

"Ur, well… I think I may have… taken a wrong turn somewhere," Sirius mumbled, the corners of his mouth twitching as he turned round to face us. Lily glowered at him and Remus let out an exasperated sigh. James just snorted.

"Who decided you were going to be the navigator again? Oh wait, you did!" Lily snapped nastily, her voice unreasonably sharp. So Sirius made a mistake, so what? We're not perfect. If we were all meant to be perfect we'd all be veela's.

"Where did we go wrong? Surely we could just trace our steps backwards and go the right way?" I suggested calmly, I needed to get all of this stuff sorted. Standing around and arguing over it wasn't going to make all the stuff I needed appear.

"I'm not sure; I _swear_ I was going the right way… There's got to be a short cut… Prongs do you have the map?" Sirius asked, his face crumpling up in thought. With his face etched with mild confusion, I honestly thought he looked vulnerably adorable. But of course, I kept that bit to myself.

James patted himself down, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Pads, but I don't have it. I think I left it back in the Common Room with Wormtail,"

Sirius groaned, "Note to self: Never leave the Map in the Common Room,"

Lily snorted, "Note to self: Never let Sirius Black guide the way, he'll only get you lost,"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who updated! Me! Hah, good guess... so, was this worth the wait? Of course not, but whatever. I'm going to plan the next couple of chapters so I can update in advance instead of making you guys wait until I finish writing. Does that sound fair? You don't have to wait as long then for the next chapter and I don't get reviews saying "update quicker" because I'm a moron :) yay!<strong>

**Did you guys like this chapter? Merlin, I hope so. I tend to ramble, and I'm doing that now.**

**Read and Review!**

**EDIT: I'm currently editing some of the chapters that are already published on this site, so please bear with me if things seem to get a little confusing :) **

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	7. A Cult of Sirius Black Haters

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: The midnight showing of the final Harry Potter was AWESOME! I've seen Harry Potter twice now, hopefully another billion times before they stop showing it. I said I was going to update, but this chapter has taken FOREVER to write, and I'm really sorry. I'm terrible at updating. Don't hate the story, hate the author! Anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>'A Cult of Sirius Black Haters'<em>

"We're not lost; we just took a wrong turn which will inevitably make our journey to the Headmasters office longer!" Sirius wailed loudly, determined to get himself off the hook. Lily rolled her eyes and continued to mutter "you got us lost" under her breath.

How we could have gotten lost is beyond me – these guys have been here for the past five years _and_ three of them are a part of the infamous pranking group the Marauders, so they must have been to Dumbledore's office plenty of times. _Plus_ Lily and Remus are the Gryffindor Prefects, Lily even came to collect me earlier... These guys were _official_ students, so they should know their way around by now, right?

Clearly I was wrong, because Sirius was still insisting that we weren't lost and that we'd just taken a wrong turn that will get us to Dumbledore's office later rather than sooner.

"You, Sirius Black, are a complete and utter idiot," Lily sighed as she turned her back and headed in the direction we came in.

"I uh, think we should follow her," I replied with a small stammer. Sirius had a dejected look on his face; he sighed, standing up straight. Sirius ran his hand through his dark curls and followed after Lily.

"And we're walking backwards!" James exclaimed childishly, and I just rolled my eyes. James just stuck his tongue out at me immaturely seeing me roll my eyes, and I surprised myself by copying his action.

After a series of lefts and rights, we made our way to the Entrance Hall and Lily stormed off ahead, presumably in the right direction. Sirius continued to wail about his poor navigation skills, "It wasn't my fault I swearrrrrrr! Melanie you've got to believe me," His theatrics were rather amusing. I felt sorry for him as he pretended to sob into my shoulder. I didn't bother telling him that my name wasn't Melanie and that it was, in fact, Melissa. I would just have to deal with him calling me the wrong name… for now.

"There, there," I said, patting him gently on the head and trying really hard not to laugh, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. After all, you _have_ been at this school for some years now," I grinned.

Sirius lifted his head from my shoulder and wailed a little bit more, "You blame me! It's not fair! Prongs, tell Melanie it wasn't my fault!" But instead of telling me that it wasn't Sirius' fault, James erupted into a cacophony of giggles, causing me and Remus to laugh as well.

"Sirius, you know it was your fault, you'll just have to blame your navigational skills," Remus mused, walking faster to avoid being jumped on by Sirius.

"You all hate me! It's the end of the world! Melanie, please don't hate me!" Sirius continued to wail and I continued to laugh.

"Sirius you're such a drama queen. I don't hate you, I barely know you–" Of course, a minor lie wasn't going to hurt, was it? "- So I have no reason to. Calm down! No one hates you… we're just blaming you. There's a difference," I smirked at him, and to my surprise, he smirked back.

"Oh, well at least you don't hate me, that's fine,"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Sirius Black was melodramatic, but I didn't think _drama queen extraordinaire_ actually covered it. "Lets say, hypothetically, that I lied to you just and deep down I hated you with a burning passion, what happens then?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You would have joined a serious cult of Sirius Black haters without knowing it," James sniggered.

Sirius scowled at James, "Don't be stupid Prongs; there isn't an insane cult of Sirius Black haters in the school, that's just absurd,"

I laughed, and dragged him and James along with me, following Remus and Lily. After all, I didn't want to get lost again, and I really didn't trust their sense of direction. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. So, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me, I miss getting reviews, and that's my fault for not updating.<strong>

**I swear it won't take as long to update!**

**Read and Review!**

**EDIT: I'm currently re-writing some of the chapters that have been published, so please bear with me if things change or don't make sense suddenly - I'm trying to improve this story :) **

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxxx<strong>


	8. A Weekend Away in Diagon Alley

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Hello readers! School's started up again – I'm in my final year of sixth form, just think, this time next year I'll be getting ready to go university. Scary thought. Back to the matters at hand: Mel's met the Marauders and Lily's friends Orla, Elsie and Cammie. Finding out that Mel doesn't actually own a wand, Remus, James, Sirius and Lily take Mel to see Professor Dumbledore to see what they can do. However, Sirius gets them lost due to his poor navigational skills – personally, that sounds like fun. Getting lost with Sirius Black ;) Oft! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed put this story to their alerts/favourites, I love you all :)

* * *

><p>'<em>A Weekend Away in Diagon Alley'<em>

"Lily I don't know the password, do you know the password? Oh Merlin, you don't know the password, we're going to stay out here until morning, and I don't really want to miss breakfast, oh what I would give for a bacon sandwich right about now…" Sirius babbled animatedly.

I managed to catch up with Lily and Remus who had walked ahead of us, and whilst catching up with them I managed to drag Sirius and James along so we wouldn't get lost (with Sirius' sense of direction, can you really blame me?). Now, however, Sirius was complaining about the password to Professor Dumbledore's office and I could see the fury and agitation in Lily's eyes.

"Hey Sirius, come and talk to James about Quidditch, he's been itching to talk about the… uh… Tornadoes for a while, me being me, I'm not much of a Tornadoes fan…" I trailed off. James looked at me as if I'd gone mad. Maybe I got his Quidditch team wrong, but as I mentioned 'Quidditch' Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Prongs is a Tornadoes fan? OH HAPPY DAYS! HE'S FINALLY SEEN THE LIGHT!" Sirius squealed as he ran at him and embraced him in a huge hug.

"Thanks Mel, I really appreciate it," James scowled at me and I managed to mouth 'sorry' at him. Lily shot me a grateful smile, which I politely returned. Sirius, as I have just found out, can be a right pain in the backside.

"_Sugar Quills_," Remus said clearly, and Lily managed to usher us all onto the revolving staircase – even Sirius and James, who were still in some manly hug. I felt sorry for James as Sirius stuck to him like glue muttering words like "about time" and "I'm so proud".

"Sirius, mate, let go. I'm not a Tornadoes fan," James said, exasperated, still trying to pry off a Tornadoes loving Sirius.

"BLASPHEMY! YOU HAVE DISHONORED THE HOUSE OF SIRIUS WITH YOUR WORDS!" Sirius yelled, and to conclude his theatrics, he sobbed into my shoulder… again.

"The house of Sirius?" I questioned, this boy needed to get a little more… or maybe a bit less.

"Don't ask Mel, none of us know," Remus shrugged.

"I think the whole of Hogwarts would appreciate it if the pair of you were quiet," Lily growled, the look of fury still in her eyes. I was all for James and Sirius being quite, and I was perfectly happy with the lack of Sirius theatrics (you'd get a little agitated if your shoulder was constantly 'cried' on for no reason); but the look of doom Lily was giving the troublesome duo kind of scared me a little.

James and Sirius soon shut up and I giggled at them – they looked so comical. The power Lily Evans had over them was hilarious – who would have thought this fiery redhead had it in her? (Well, I knew she had _some_ sort of control over them…)

I pushed myself forward and knocked the door lightly. Moments afterwards there was a loud "enter" and I opened the door and walked inside, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius following me.

"Ah, Miss Lopez, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this evening?I see you brought along some friends," Dumbledore smiled at me, and I smiled back. Being polite to people – especially your elders – got you _everywhere_.

Sirius rushed forward and dramatically lay across Professor Dumbledore's desk, "She doesn't have a wand, Professor! _She doesn't have a wand!_" He cried. I exchanged looks with James, who was trying really hard not to laugh at his best friend. "Professor, what're we going to do? Melanie doesn't have a wand!"

I just stood there, gaping at Sirius like a fish. I will never understand that boy.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "If you would remove yourself from my desk please Mr Black, it gives people the wrong impression. Now, Miss Lopez, you don't have a wand?" I shook my head; he knew I wasn't going to delve into reasons why – he knew where I was from and how I lacked in the proper equipment for school.

"Well, today's day is what, Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked her, the same twinkle in his eyes from when he asked if I wanted to get sorted.

"Friday sir," She replied quizzically, even I was unsure with what Professor Dumbledore was trying to say.

"I'll send an owl to Tom and ask him to reserve rooms for you five to stay in Diagon Alley for the weekend – on the condition that you'll behave yourselves and represent the school respectfully. This means all of you can help Miss Lopez buy her things for the rest of the school year, your current book list for your subjects – which will be listed separately – robes, quills, parchment and potions ingredients, does that sound fair?"

My mouth dropped, I didn't have the money for it all, "But Professor, I—"

"Do not worry, Miss Lopez, I have it all covered," Professor Dumbledore smiled. He wrote a letter to the barkeeper and sent it off quickly.

"Now, let's get that port key sorted, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Read and review my lovelies!**

**EDIT: I'm editing most of the chapters that have been posted just to improve the story. **

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	9. You Great Big Lump!

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I have strange friends… just saying. So, in the last chapter Sirius ended up lying across Professor Dumbledore's desk dramatically, which looked slightly provocative. Amused at Sirius' antics, Professor Dumbledore asked him to get off his desk as it's giving off the wrong impression – ooh err – he then sent off an owl to Tom the bar keeper so the five of them could stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the weekend so they could help Mel buy her school things whilst in Diagon Alley. Up to speed on the story? Brilliant! Guess who got their PotterMore email? Me! Ha-ha, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>You Great Big Lump!<em>

"Do have fun whilst you're there, but _behave_." Professor Dumbledore said to us, his gaze landing on both James and Sirius as we all touched the quill he turned into a port key.

We all nodded, I was eager to get going. I had travelled by a– supposed – port key once already, and I couldn't wait to travel like that again. I was much more prepared. I also wanted to see Diagon Alley, to walk amongst the stalls and the shops, eat at Florean's ice-cream parlour and to _personally_ read the Gringotts inscription about thieves. I could hardly hide my excitement.

I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to pay for it all, but Professor Dumbledore said that he had it all covered, so I trusted him. Wouldn't I look foolish if I went into Ollivanders to purchase my wand and found out I couldn't because I didn't have the money for it?

The quill began to give off a light blue glow, and I knew we were almost about to get going. "Tom will be waiting for you in the Leaky Cauldron. You'll arrive back here Sunday evening via the Knight Bus – Hagrid will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at half seven and bring you back to school." Professor Dumbledore smiled at us, his blue eyes twinkling, "Tom would like a word with you all as soon as you arrive, which will be in about two minutes – do enjoy yourselves,"

It was as if the port key was designed to leave as soon as Professor Dumbledore had finished speaking, because moments later, we landed on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron in a messy heap.

"Ow! Bloody hell Sirius, get off me!" James huffed, shoving Sirius off him.

"You get off _me_, you great big lump!" Sirius replied childishly, folding his arms stubbornly as if to say he wasn't going to move.

"Who're you calling a great big lump?" James snapped, still pushing Sirius so he'd topple over.

"Sirius, please, would you just stand up? Oxygen is becoming a _serious_ issue down here!" I yelled, which was true, it was quite difficult to breathe - with Lily, Remus, James and Sirius lying on top of you, you'd say the same. Groaning, Sirius relaxed and rolled over a little to help himself up. James, who saw this as an opportunity to get Sirius back for calling him a great big lump, pushed him off so he landed on the floor with a loud _smack_.

Eventually, everyone stood up, rubbing arms or legs that hurt from where they were being squished. "Never, in all my life, have I been _laid_upon in such a way," Lily moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Lily flower, I don't think _anyone_ has been laidupon like that. Well, unless you're a Marauder." James grinned, high fiving Sirius and Remus.

Lily rolled her eyes, and I did the same. Boys these days, they were _so_ strange. "I take it you five are the students Professor Dumbledore wrote to me about?" An aged wizard asked us, walking out from behind the bar – he was smiling toothily at us, so I presumed he was Tom.

"Yes sir, we are," Remus replied politely, dusting himself down.

"All of your rooms are straight up the stairs, the first five on your right. I'm sure you'll all behave and not cause me any trouble, right, Mr Black?" Tom inquired, raising his eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at him, "Of course, Mr Tom, no trouble at _all_." He promised, still grinning largely.

"Excellent, now I suggest you all go off to bed, early start tomorrow. Ah, Miss Lopez, before you go, I'd like a word," The boys headed off upstairs whereas Lily stayed at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. It was really sweet of her.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me another letter, to which he would like you to read yourself. I have not opened it, as it is addressed to you. It arrived seconds before you and your companions did," Tom handed me the letter, and I thanked him. I was unsure of what Professor Dumbledore would have enclosed - surely he could have mentioned it to me before we left with the port key?

I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment that was inside. It read:

'_Melissa,_

_I've opened up a Gringotts account for you; it's in your name, not mine. Show the head goblin this letter, for at the end it'll have your account code. I've placed a spell on this so no-one can read anything but the account number – after all, Lord Voldemort is still at large, and who knows how many spies he has infiltrated everywhere? The less he knows about your time-travelling the better. The parchment attached is a list of books you will need for your lessons, your friends will help you gather everything else you need. _

_Do enjoy your weekend._

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore.'_

My own Gringotts account… wow. All this seemed too much, but I couldn't dwell on it all now, I wanted to go to bed. I really needed to sleep. Hell, maybe I'll wake up in the morning to the sound of the she-devil screaming at me to get up.

What a disappointment that'll be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Did anyone else get into the Beta program for PotterMore? If so, what house did you get into? I got into Slytherin! Yay me! If you'd like to befriend me on PotterMore leave me a PM and I'll reply to you as soon as I can :)<strong>

**Please read and review!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxxx**


	10. Quidditch, Wands, Food and Fun!

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N:I am so unbelievably sorry about the lack of updating. I've been so caught up in school work and University applications, sorting out my facebook fan page and my original writing that I've just... forgotten about fan-fiction. I know, bad author. How can you forget about something like this? Well... I did, and it hasn't been until a couple of days ago that I actually thought about it. Oh, links to my facebook fan page will be on my profile if anyone is interested

* * *

><p><em>Quidditch, Wands, Food and Fun!<em>

"Mel... Mel... OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE MEL GET UP!" Lily screamed. I rolled over and pulled the duvet covers over my head. I didn't care about the time and I sure as hell didn't care about the place, I just wanted to sleep. I was the kind of person who didn't want to go to sleep at night but didn't want to wake up in the morning. I absolutely _hated_ mornings. They were wet, boring or cold no matter the season. Mornings and I don't get on; we never have and never will.

"Go away... wake me up at a better time, like twelve or something," I grumbled into my pillow.

Lily yanked my covers off me and dumped them on the floor. I bet I looked a right state, curled up in a little ball in the middle of my mattress with just my shorts and a t-shirt on. "Nice Mel, really ladylike," Lily snorted.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Get dressed Mel, we're going shopping,"

My ears perked up at the sound of shopping, "Really? Nice, I need to get some clothes, and maybe a book or two..."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Mel, we're here for school stuff not personal stuff. You can get that in Hogsmeade Village next month,"

I shrugged, "Suit yourself, I just want to go shopping," I rolled out of bed; landed on the floor, stood up and walked towards my trunk which was lying at the bottom of my bed. I thrust it open (it's a cute little thing with all my clothes in. I say my clothes; they're clothes Professor Dumbledore managed to get a hold of for me, neat huh?) and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a light turquoise blouse, "Do you mind leaving so I can...?" I trailed off.

"Oh right, yeah, of course. Sorry Mel, I was slightly out of it,"

"S'alright Lily, I can't complain, not really. I'm always out of it, join the club,"

* * *

><p>"Padfoot lay off my bacon!"<p>

"But you're not eating it!"

"I still bloody want it!"

"But Prongs, it's going to go cold! That's a waste of bacon! Why don't you let me eat it? It's not wasting food then."

"GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF MY BACON!"

Lily and I strolled down the stairs and into the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron to hear James and Sirius arguing over pieces of bacon. We shared bemused glances at each other. I felt sorry for the locals having to listen to their consistent squabbles over nothing.

"Boys, seriously, you're fighting over bacon? What are you, six?" I asked, sitting down and grabbing several slices of toast. Lily mimicked my actions, asking Remus to pass the jam and butter.

"Melanie, tell Prongs that I should have his bacon because he's not eating it and then it's going to go cold!" Sirius whined, banging his fists lightly on the table. James glowered at him, and then turned to look at me as if to say 'don't-you-freaking-dare.'

"Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you? My name's Melissa, not Melanie. Besides, I think James wants to eat his bacon, cold or not,"

"This is so unfair!"

I laughed as Lily handed me the butter. I carefully spread my toast and then applied the jam; it's like a procedure or something. Spreading butter carefully and then slapping on some jam is how I roll, "Toast is much simpler to eat," I commented with a grin.

"Yeah well bacon is part of a mans breakfast," James commented, banging his fists on his chest to prove how much more muscular he was now that he'd eaten his breakfast meat.

Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes as she ate some more toast, "Idiot,"

Remus smiled into his cereal, chuckling lightly at his best friends' stupid antics.

* * *

><p>Lily and Remus showed me the way to Gringotts whilst James and Sirius ran to <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies<em>. I was really excited, which was stupid because I was just going to the bank. _Not just any bank you fool, _I thought, _you're going to a WIZARD BANK! You should be excited._

Which was true, I have a reason to be excited.

The double doors were flanked with goblins, who nodded curtly in our direction. Out of mere habit I nodded back, but I felt it was polite to do so, after all, goblins are very strange creatures and could probably kill me instantly if they wanted too.

"Wait a moment guys," I called as I noticed the silver plaque encrypted on the doors, "I want to read this,"

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed.<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors,  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

"Yer'd be mad ter try an' rob it," I whispered, smiling to myself. Remembering Hagrid saying that to Harry in the first book made me all happy and fluttery inside.

"Did you say something Mel?" Lily asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"No... I didn't say a word. Creepy, don't you think?" I said, pointing at the poem. Remus snorted and Lily nodded.

"You'd have to be crazy to try and rob Gringotts," Lily answered, walking a head of Remus and myself. I had to stop myself from grinning. What would she say if she knew that her future son broke into Gringotts to find a horcrux? I wouldn't want to be the one to drop _that_ bomb on her.

* * *

><p>I left Gringotts moments later with a pouch filled to the top with money. I could feel it rattling around in my purse, it was mad. "I don't think I've ever had so much money in my life," I laughed, enthralled by the idea of getting a wand and buying spell books.<p>

"Let's hit the book store. I heard Flourish and Blotts have a new edition to Elizabeth Armstrong's autobiography!"

"No, we should go to the apothecary, Mel needs to get some supplies for potions. Sluggie won't keep her off the hook forever,"

"You know what Melanie needs? A wand!" Sirius shouted from behind us, scaring me half to death. I jumped ten feet out of my skin, it was horrible.

"Actually Sirius, that's a pretty good idea. Mel lets go get your wand," Lily agreed, and she took my hand before I could even protest against them watching me. We walked into Ollivander's and the bell tinkled lightly throughout the shop. The space inside looked relatively small, but looking towards the book of the shop it looked as if it went on forever, it also looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a million years. The place was filled to the brim with dust!

"Miss Evans, how nice it is to see you again. I remember when you bought your first wand as if it were only yesterday, 10 ¼ inches, willow; excellent for charm work." Mr Ollivander literately popped up out of no-where; it was as if he hid himself under an invisibility cloak to perform an old magic trick to the youngsters that entered his shop. "Ah, Mr Potter, 11 inches, mahogany; good for Transfiguration. Mr Black I see you're here as well! 15 inches I believe, rosewood, perfect for defence. And Mr Lupin! 9 ½ inches, yew; Perfect for potion brewing." He smiled a crinkly smile at them, and then his eyes met mine dramatically.

"Miss Lopez, I believe I have been expecting you,"

"You have?" I questioned. The others shot me quizzical looks that – probably – mirrored mine.

"Indeed, I have. Professor Dumbledore informed me of your arrival and I have been expecting you. Shall we get started?"

Finding a wand was much more difficult than I thought it would have been. I told the boys (and Lily, but she point blank refused) that they could go off somewhere else, buy themselves an ice-cream or ogle at the Quidditch supplies again, but they repeatedly told me that they wanted to watch me buy my wand.

I was afraid that Ollivander was going to kick me out of his shop and exclaim that I didn't belong in the Wizarding world, but eventually, a wand chose me.

"Ah, perfect! 15 inches, Holly, and a phoenix feather core. Excellent, excellent! A perfect wand for duelling and defensive spells. That will be seven galleons,"

I paid Ollivander for my wand, got it wrapped up, placed in a bag and set off to buy everything else I needed.

"Hey Mel, fancy buying yourself a broom?" Sirius suggested cheekily.

"Maybe later, now I need to buy some books. OH MY MERLIN, I GET TO BUY BOOKS! Now I'm excited," I squealed, and dragged Lily and Sirius in the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Who would have thought that Diagon Alley would be so darn cool?

"What're you guys waiting for? The sooner we buy these books the sooner you can gawk at those brooms again!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please, read and review and tell me what you think! I would be grateful if you also went over to my profile, clicked a link and checked out my facebook fan page. It would mean the world to me.<strong>

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,**  
><strong>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	11. Marauders plus Ice Cream equals Disaster

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favourites and alerts and all those who have reviewed so far. You're all amazing! I also want to thank those who have stuck with me since **A Riddle for Riddle** – I absolutely love you guys. Please, if you have the time, check out my Facebook fan page. Links are on my profile. Also, have a look at a fiction I'm currently Beta-ing, it's called **What Did I Do? **Unfortunately, something is wrong with Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child's profile and it won't let her upload anything, so she asked me to upload it onto mine. Please be nice if you read it, it's not my style of writing and certainly isn't something I'd thought of writing about and therefore isn't mine. I'm just the Beta. _Constructive Criticism_ is needed. Off with my rambling and on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Marauders plus Ice Cream equals Disaster<em>

"Lily can we go get some Ice Cream? Oh _please_ can we get some Ice Cream!" James begged as we walked round Diagon Alley at ten o'clock the next day. We decided during tea last night that we were going to take full advantage of the sweet shops and the fresh air – we were going back to school later that evening, I was _finally_ going to meet Hagrid.

"James you've not long had your breakfast! How can you want _Ice Cream _this early in the morning?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Lily's right James, besides, it's bad if you eat sugary snacks this early in the morning, it rots your teeth," I commented with a grin.

"Any sugary snacks will rot your teeth; it's just a matter of eating them in moderation. WE WANT ICE CREAM!" Sirius joined in. The troublesome duo looked at each other, grinned and then began to shout.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"YOU WANT ICE CREAM!"

"_WE ALL WANT ICE CREAM!"_

"Okay, okay! We'll go get some bloody Ice Cream," I growled irritably. Lily looked at me in exasperation as if to say 'what on earth have you done?'

"It had to be done Lily, they would have been like it all day, and did you really want that?" I asked with a sigh.

Lily thought about it as Remus nodded, agreeing with me, "Mel's right Lily, it was best for us to agree with the whole Ice Cream thing or they would have been bothersome all day,"

Sighing, Lily nodded, muttering a quick "fine" as she did. "They best not be in Florean's for a long time, I actually want to get a fair bit of shopping done!" She commented. Laughing, I linked arms with her.

"Come on Lils, assorted flavours of Ice Cream awaits us!"

* * *

><p>Lily, Remus and I joined James and Sirius a little later. We decided to walk slowly – it gave me a chance to actually look at my surroundings. Everywhere looked magical, and I know that's cliché and it's supposed to because it's a wizarding shopping centre, but I'm not kidding… that and it's the only way I can describe it without being a gushy, soppy idiot.<p>

"Mel you shouldn't have said that they could go to Florean's," Lily whined, her arm still linked with mine, "they're not going to leave until about half past twelve, and then where would we be? Stuck in Quality Quidditch Supplies, that's where!"

"Lily calm down! Okay now breathe. Good girl," Lily glowered at me, "You need to give the boys a break, you've been on their back since we arrived here. Seriously Lils, what could go wrong?"

Lily squealed, unlinked her arm and put her face in her hands.

"What did I say?"

But Lily just squealed again.

Once she managed to compose herself, we were standing right outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, "You've jinxed us! Oh Mel, don't you understand what you've just done? We have to hide, or get away from them. Something terrible is going to happen!"

I didn't understand what she was going on about. How could something go wrong? It wasn't until I turned around until I realised what Lily meant. Something cold landed in my face. Cold, but incredibly tasty.

"Honestly Melanie, if you wanted some Ice Cream, all you had to do was ask," Sirius guffawed loudly with James sniggering in the background. I wiped my hand across my face, quickly removing the Ice Cream. I managed to give them my infamous glare, but even with that they managed to erupt into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh Mel, you're covered in Ice Cream!" Lily gasped, and I shot her a look that blatantly said 'you don't say?'

Lily smirked and gave me her 'I-told-you-so' look, I just glowered at her.

"Ow, ow, ow! OH MY MERLIN, BRAIN FREEZE! HOW THE HELL CAN I GET BRAIN FREEZE WITHOUT EATING THE BLOODY STUFF?" I yelled, jumping around with my hands clutching my head. The boys continued to laugh and I heard a girlish giggle from beside me. This was _not_ funny! This was painful; brain freeze was not a laughing matter!

"How did you not expect something like this Mel?" Remus asked, grinning stupidly at me as I dramatically collapsed to the floor in pain, "they're part of the Marauders, after all, surely you uh, saw this coming?"

"No Remus, I did _not_ see this coming," I snapped.

James and Sirius laughed, "Oh but Mel," James winked, "There's always a bit of fun when the Marauders are involved,"

"You mean a disaster. Marauders plus ANYTHING equals disaster," Lily commented.

I agreed, "You can say that again. Stop messing around already, I want to go shopping!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there, readers? Enjoying yourself so far?<strong>

**Something needs to happen with the Slytherins, they haven't been involved. What do you think should happen; other than your typical duel? Please, let me know. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	12. Books, Cakes and Dreams

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I finished my first novel! All that work _finally_ paid off, don't you think? I've also got a publishing consultant. Anyway, bar school work and novel writing, I've forgotten all about fan-fiction, which is so typical of me. I apologise. To make it up, I'm going to work really, really, really hard on this and get at least two more chapters planned, wrote, edited and uploaded. I talk too much… here's the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Books, Cakes and Dreams<em>

"Can't we go back to Diagon Alley? I miss it too much. All that ice cream… gone to waste…" Sirius whined, lounging on the chair next to me.

"Well it _was_ your fault," I commented, my eyes not straying from the page. I was deeply engrossed in _Hogwarts: A History_, "maybe if you didn't throw it at us then we wouldn't have been thrown out of Florean's Parlour, and then maybe, just maybe, we would have been able to eat some. Didn't think of that, did you Sirius?"

Sirius continued to huff and puff, complaining about all the wasted ice cream that was probably still littered all over the floor. I ignored him. Diagon Alley was the best experience I ever had, even if I had face-freeze for the beginning part of it. I was dragged into every shop there was (we didn't venture down Knockturn Alley, it looked super creepy), and we literately had to drag the boys away from Quality Quidditch Supplies (including Remus), the new brooms were mesmerising. I didn't dare buy one though, I've never been on one, how silly would I look if I bought some fancy broom and fell off it the moment I got on it?

"Uh, hello, Melanie? Are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm reading,"

My book was suddenly pulled out of my hands. I glowered at Sirius, who laughed, "Melanie you look funny. Giving me dirty looks isn't really working for you love; looks like you need some practise,"

"Says the one who needs some manners," I retorted, "give me back my book,"

"You need to listen to me! Everyone listens to me!"

"Quit your whining Black, not everyone listens to you," Elsie commented, struggling to get through the portrait hole because of the mad amount of books she was carrying.

"What is with everyone and books?" Sirius demanded, exasperated. I took my chance and reclaimed my book.

"Do you really think that these are for me? Do you know me, Sirius Black? They're for Orla; she was right behind me…"

I shook my head and continued where I left off. I was getting really into the chapter about Helga Hufflepuff when Sirius took my book off me again. "Melanie! You're supposed to be listening to me! Young and Jennings have gone off to your dorm so I have no-one to talk to!"

"Go find your friends then and leave me alone," I muttered, which caused Sirius to grin at me.

"James is stalking his Lily flower and Remus is helping Peter in the library with Potions homework. You're stuck with me Melanie; you may as well talk to me,"

I sighed. Would he ever leave me alone? I wanted to read, not muck about! I started my lessons the next day, and I wanted to be well prepared.

Sirius sat beside me, his grin replaced by a smile, "I know you're worried about tomorrow,"

"Worried? Who said I was worried?"

He laughed, "Your face did. Mel there's nothing to worry about. Everything's a piece of cake… speaking of which, I want some cake. Do you want some cake? I know where we can get some,"

I rolled my eyes, closing _Hogwarts: A History_ as I did, "All you ever think about is food,"

"That's not true, I think of other things too!"

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Girls,"

"You disgust me,"

Sirius shrugged, grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat again, "Are you getting some cake or not?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope,"

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Lily asked as I walked into the Common Room. I shook my head, unable to speak, I didn't want to speak, I felt so embarrassed. Sirius Black was going to suffer a horrible, horrible death.<p>

Orla and Elsie began to giggle as Lily looked at me sympathetically, "Sirius Black bullied you into going to the kitchens with him, didn't he?" Orla asked. I simply nodded.

"Rookie mistake," Elsie giggled.

Lily rolled up her parchment and put her quills and ink back into her bag. She looked over to me and beckoned for me to go over to them. I did and plonked myself down onto the floor, "oh Mel, what in Merlin's name did he do to you?"

"He bullied me into going to the kitchens with him because he was bored and his friends weren't around to entertain him, insisted that we bake a cake ourselves when we got there and attacked me with the ingredients."

The girls looked at me incredulously, "What?" I asked.

"You made a cake with him? He never does that, he must really like you Mel."

"Like me? He threw flour and eggs over me! How can that mean that he likes me?"

Orla laughed, "Believe us, he likes you,"

I snorted, "Yeah, right. If he likes me then I'm the creature from the black lagoon."

"Hello there, creature from the black lagoon, Sirius Black likes you and was wondering if you'd go meet him in the school kitchens at midnight, there's another cake waiting for you,"

"Shut up Elsie,"

* * *

><p><em>I was in a room; at least, I thought it was a room. The walls were a funny pink colour, and there was a window at the far end. There was a woman with wavy black hair looking over a cot, I vaguely recognised her, but I didn't know her name. She smiled at the child inside and said everything was going to be okay, that they'd be reunited soon. I didn't understand. Who was she and what was going on? Why would she be reunited with her child soon? She said that everything happened for a reason… that her being there was wrong, that he was supposed to be the evilest man in the world… the evilest man in the world…<em>

_Suddenly I could hear a child crying, and she picked the baby up, cooing at it gently. _

"_We'll be together again soon. You need to grow up somewhere else, my darling. Only you can stop him… only you. Baby Harry needn't get involved. It's all up to you…"_

I woke up the next morning to a blinding ray of light streaming through the window. I was breathing heavy. What was that dream about? I shook it off. I didn't need this, not now. I was starting classes today and I needed to be prepared. I'd heard that there were people I needed to be weary of, those people being the Slytherins. They were going to provoke me in any way possible (what, with me being the new girl and not knowing much about magic, its perfect ammunition), and I didn't need another reason to hex Sirius – I had to get him back for the food fight incident. If he got involved with the Slytherins I'd have to hex him for that too. I didn't need Elsie and Orla furthering their explanation about how they knew Sirius liked me.

Sure, the boy was charming and lovely. We considered each other as FRIENDS, and that's all we were ever going to be. Hell, we've only known each other for four days.

Four days… well, they've certainly been the longest four days of my life. I just hoped that today wouldn't be as slow. I want all of this to be over and done with.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a review telling me what you think.<strong>

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	13. Severus and the Slytherins

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I've just thought of something… about Mel's "past"… what if she was originally a witch and was sent to the future muggle world for some unknown reason? (Well, it'll be known by the end of the story!) What do you guys think? Ooh, this is getting exciting! So Mel had a weird dream in the last chapter, who was the woman, and what was she going on about? Who is this evil man she spoke about? Tehehehe, you'll find out later.

* * *

><p><em>Severus and the Slytherins<em>

By the time I was showered and dressed, everyone was waking up, and by everyone, I meant Elsie and Orla. Lily was up when I walked into the bathroom. For some reason I'd woken up extremely early. _Must have been that weird dream_, I thought.

_Who was that woman?_

"Mel… you're up really early…" Orla commented with a yawn.

I smiled, "I'm an early riser,"

"Good, we need an alarm clock," Elsie replied with a grin.

"What do you mean, 'we'? You're the only one who doesn't get up on time!" Lily retorted, putting dibs on the bathroom. She sprinted in there with her toiletries bag before anyone could say anything

"You know what they say though," I laughed, "early to bed, early to rise,"

"The day you catch me going to bed early will be the day Peter Pettigrew kisses me, and we all know that'll never happen."

We laughed, and the girls delved into a conversation about how Peter wasn't much of a ladies man and that he'd, probably, never get a girlfriend. I, however, stayed quiet. I didn't like Pettigrew, though I barely knew him. He was the reason why Lily and James died; I have to stop that from happening. Even if it came to the conclusion where I'd kill Pettigrew myself, I'd do it. Just to keep Lily and James alive.

"Isn't breakfast in half an hour?"

"Oh no, I'm not even dressed… Lily hurry the hell up in there!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Mel? You look a bit… nervous," Lily asked me as we walked out of the Common Room. Elsie and Orla were still fighting over the shower, so we just left them, promising we'd save them a seat and some toast.<p>

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… you just seem a bit pre-occupied, that's all,"

I half smiled, "My nerves are probably showing, that's all."

"Oh Mel, there's no need to be nervous, I'm sure you'll do fine,"

Lily's reassuring words didn't help comfort the twisting, nauseous feeling in my stomach. It made me feel worse, I didn't tell her that though. Her bubbly smile and lively personality proved hard not to have a negative vibe. All the way to the Great Hall, Lily bounced and chattered, animatedly talking about how the lessons were fantastic and the people were lovely. I couldn't help but feel like her perception of people were just a faint illusion, maybe because she thought that Severus Snape was a lovely guy, so were the other Slytherins. But I knew differently. Snape wasn't all she made out to be, and the other Slytherins were arseholes, with the exception of Andromeda and Regulus Black. Well, I presumed that Regulus was an exception, what with him defying Voldemort an' all. I never really thought about what he was like at school, was he like Sirius, a bit of a player? Or was he a typical Hermione book worm?

I guess I'll find out.

"Laura Heart is a nice girl in our year and very, very bright. She's in Hufflepuff. Amie Longwell isn't so bad either; she's the Ravenclaw perfect, kind of like me, but y'know... in Ravenclaw..." Lily trailed off when she noticed some familiar people (familiar being Snape and Malfoy, but me being the most amazing actress in the world, I managed to feign enough ignorance and pretend that I don't have a clue) making their way to the Great Hall.

"Lily," Snape nodded curtly, and Lily positively beamed.

"Sev,"

Malfoy just sniggered and Lily set him a death glare.

"Ah Evans, how nice of you to meet us on our little journey, we were just making our way to the Great Hall," Lucius sneered.

"I can see where you're going Malfoy; we obviously have the same destination." Lily commented dryly.

"Obviously, made a new friend I see Evans, not another Mudblood, is she? This school is crawling with enough of them, we don't need any more."

The entire group, bar Snape, sniggered loudly clearly proud of Malfoy's use of the insulting word. Lily and I pulled out our wands (I don't know what I was thinking; I don't know how to bloody use it yet!), I wasn't sure what blood status I was, but there was no way in _hell_ I was going to let him make assumptions about me.

"Better watch your tongue blondie or it won't be attached to your mouth for much longer," I snarled.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"So I've been told. Is it me, or are you naturally unappealing?"

"Come on Mel," Lily mumbled, lowering her wand and tugging at my arm, "we promised the girls we'd save them a seat remember? If we keep on dawdling here there won't be any toast left let alone a seat,"

"Yes _Mel_, you best run along now, you don't want to keep your friends waiting," Malfoy sneered.

"This," I commented, glowering at him, "isn't over."

* * *

><p>"Sorry Lils, I honestly don't know what came over me,"<p>

I felt like a complete and utter prat. I didn't know any spells (well I did, but the ones that sprang to mind were rather dangerous and probably hadn't been invented yet), I'm yet to control my compulsive attitude.

"Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins get the best of everybody Mel, it's fine," Lily replied as she spread some jam on her toast. I was introduced moments ago to Professor McGonagall and she explained that she was the head of Gryffindor house (already knew that) and she handed me my timetable which, according to Lily, almost mirrored hers.

"So what lessons don't I have with you?" I asked.

"Um, lem'e 'ee." Lily mumbled through bits of toast.

"Attractive," I snorted, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't take Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies or Herbology. Oh, and I'm not in your Divination class either,"

"So who is?"

"Me," Sirius said, creeping up from behind me, making me jump out of my skin. He grinned at me as I managed to spill tea everywhere, "a little jumpy are we Melanie?"

"No, you just startled me a little."

"That's what they all say," He chuckled, and he sat next to me and grabbed a slice of toast off of my plate, such a charmer, "met the Slytherins yet?"

"Yup, just before Lily and I entered the Great Hall,"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at me, "Anything interesting happen?"

"No, not really," I shrugged.

"Not really? She lies; Mel threatened to cut out Malfoy's tongue,"

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice, "Lovely. Just the image I wanted as I ate my breakfast,"

I beamed, "I know right? It was the _perfect_ image to have in your head, makes me sound so charming, doesn't it?"

Lily frowned, "Sev was a bit off, I wonder if it's the exams…"

"Snivellus is always a bit off; it has nothing to do with the O.W.L's Lily. It's just him," Sirius commented with a shrug, he was talking as if he personally knew what Snape was like, as if they had been best friends for years.

Lily glowered at Sirius, who just smirked at her.

"Shut up Sirius and eat your toast," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Pass the Malfoy tongue will you? I'm feeling a little peckish."

It was my turn to glower at him. "You sicken me."

Sirius winked at me, and grabbed bits of bacon from the platter in front of him, "and I like bacon, we learn something new every day, don't we Melanie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely readers, don't y'all look dashing? :) I hope you liked this chapter! Also, I've noticed that people are putting this on their favouritesalerts but not reviewing. Please, please,**_**please**_**leave me a review. It'll mean a lot to me.**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxxx**


	14. Regulus Black

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I'm a lot more organised. Exams are upon me, I fear. Well, I don't fear it, I know it. Revision is also upon me, and I'm not very good at exams. Throw some coursework at me or y'know, an essay and I'll be fine. Throw an exam at me and I'll freak the hell out. I have an _awesome_ idea for this story; I just need to figure out how it'll work. It was my friend's birthday the other day, so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Tanny Apple Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Regulus Black<em>

"What do we have first?" Elsie asked as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. Lily wrapped up several slices of toast for Orla and Elsie to eat on the way to class. James, Sirius and Remus were wolfing down their breakfast (Sirius was on his seventh helping of food – _seventh_!), and Peter slowly nibbled on the edge of a bagel.

I looked at my timetable, which was creased from the amount of times it had been folded and unfolded, "Transfiguration… with the Slytherins."

"Brilliant lesson first thing on a Monday morning, don't you think?" Elsie asked sarcastically, and the girls groaned. I could feel the knots in my stomach return, along with my nerves. McGonagall first thing on a Monday morning wasn't something I was expecting. My first lesson was definitely going to be the hardest.

"Mel calm down, everything will be fine, you'll see," Lily said soothingly.

"Yeah Melanie, Minerva's lessons are the best. They're so easy,"

"Sirius that's Flitwick's lesson,"

"Oh yeah, well either way, I love McGonagall's lessons."

Lily snorted, "Why, because you always end up with a detention after each lesson?"

Sirius sent her a cheeky wink, "You betcha,"

* * *

><p>I walked with Lily, Elsie, Orla and the Marauders to our Transfiguration lesson, we were walking in pairs, it was so weird! Lily was at the front – trying to get away from James I imagine, as he was trailing after her like an infatuated puppy dog – then there was Orla and Remus, talking about Merlin knows what, Elsie and Peter were walking behind them – she was trying to make polite conversation with him, but it took him ages to reply, I could see Elsie getting frustrated – and then there was Sirius and I. He kept making the odd cake comment, I couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"I swear to God," I said between giggles, "if you don't stop bringing up that frigging cake incident I'm going to hex you,"

"Ooh, feisty, I like that in a woman,"

I rolled my eyes, "You like anything in a woman."

Sirius stopped walking. I turned back to call after him, but he looked a little hurt and I felt bad.

"Do you really think that?" He asked quietly.

"That's not what I meant…" I trailed off, which was a lie because it's _exactly_ what I meant. He honestly liked _everything_ in a woman. Harry Potter fan-fictions were around for a reason! "I… I don't know you enough to make a proper judgement, and the first time I saw you, well, you chased after that girl, remember? You came back into the Common Room with pink lippy smeared all over your face…"

Sirius shrugged and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, "It's not like I care about what you think. I don't care what anybody thinks,"

"If you don't care about what I think then why did you ask?"

Sirius shrugged again, but he didn't say anything. He continued walking and left me standing there in the corridor, completely stunned. We were bantering! Why did he take what I said to heart? I didn't mean it. He knew that… didn't he?

"Sirius… Sirius wait! Please wait for me; I'm just going to get lost." I wailed, and I ran after _the_ sexiest Marauder. I must have taken a wrong turn at some point because the lighting suddenly seemed too, well, _dim_ to be a part of the Transfiguration corridor.

"Damn," I muttered, "Late to my first ever lesson, McGonagall's going to chew me out big time. Great, just… perfect," I could hear some footsteps ahead of me, and I hoped that it was Sirius coming to my rescue, or James and Lily, I just wanted someone that I _knew_ so I wouldn't look like the odd new kid who managed to get herself lost and insult the _gorgeous _Sirius Black (a girl can call a guy hot or gorgeous without fancying the pants off of them, right?) within a matter of five minutes.

"You've got to leave the potion to simmer for half an hour before you take it off the flame, _then_ you add the rats spleen, idiot."

I knew that voice… sort of.

"Well you're the potions master, Severus, whatever you say,"

Crap. Severus Snape was heading this way and I was lost. Brilliant, just… perfect.

"I'm good at the lesson, that doesn't mean I'm a potions master,"

"In my book, it does,"

"_You've _got a book? I didn't know you could read."

Yes, I know that sarcastic voice anywhere (I wish he sounded a little more like Alan Rickman though, he has a beautiful voice). I stood still, there was nowhere for me to hide, and with my frantic looking around, I looked like a giant idiot. I felt like a child who was playing hide and seek, except I wasn't playing a game, and I was alone.

Damn.

The pair turned the corner and stopped. Admittedly, I was standing in their way, but the way they stopped in their tracks dramatically made it seem like I'd forced myself upon them or something, it was… strange.

"What?" I asked, "You've never seen a girl get lost before?" Brilliant Mel, just peachy.

"Not since First Year," The boy with dark hair commented, and Snape sniggered.

"You're that girl who threatened to cut Malfoy's tongue off this morning," Snape commented suddenly, I was surprised that he remembered. Then again, I was with Lily and she was the love of his life, so he must remember everything to do with her, including who she was with whenever he saw her.

"And you're the idiot who didn't bother sticking up for Lily," I retorted hotly, folding my arms, "Aren't you two supposed to be friends?"

"That's none of your business Mudblood." Snape snarled.

"Feisty, feisty, to bad I'm not muggleborn otherwise that would have _really_ hurt me," I replied sarcastically (let's just hope that… y'know, I'm not muggleborn. There's nothing wrong with muggleborns, it would just look like I was lying to Snape, and in all honesty, I kind of am).

"Put the claws away ladies, there's no need to fight," Snape's friend joked, trying to lighten the mood, I guess.

"Shut up Black,"

I frowned. He said Black, and I'm just going to jump ahead of myself and think that 'Black' wasn't his forename.

"Are you related to Sirius?"

Told you I was going to throw it out there. He must be Regulus, Sirius' younger brother.

"I'm Regulus. Sirius… I guess you could call him my older brother," He snorted and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Huh, so you're his brother… interesting. Have you seen him come past? Only, I kind of upset him a little and he stormed off, and as you can see, I'm a little lost,"

Both Regulus and Snape looked at me as if I'd lost my marbles.

"Black would only come past here if he was coming to Slughorn's lesson." Snape commented dryly, and Regulus nodded.

"You're in the potions corridor love,"

"Oh. Well I'm not a little lost then, I'm _a lot_ lost."

Snape's eyes turned to slits, "I don't help Gryffindors."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Gryffindor or not, she's a _lady_. A damsel in distress, if you will, and according to some book I read about myths and legends and stuff, you've got to help a damsel in distress."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, "I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm just lost."

"Do you want our help or not?"

"Uh, yes,"

"Then shut up."

Wow, that was rude. I guess it was better than nothing, I needed the help and he was offering it. I just hope he doesn't have some ulterior motive, trust me to be indebted to a member of Slytherin house on my first day of classes.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked the chapter! Some more Slytherin action will be coming soon, and maybe Regulus will have a little romance ;) haha, you'll never know where my mind will take this story - even I don't know!<strong>

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxxx**


	15. Visions and a Little Bet

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Stuck with a couple of Slytherins, poor Mel. Though I've got to admit, I've always imagined for Regulus to be kinda hot. Like a Draco Malfoy version of Sirius, if you know what I mean. My apologies for being terrible at updating, it's exam season, two more exams to go and I can update to my heart's content! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em> Visions and a Little Bet <em>

If it hadn't of been for Regulus and Snape, I would have been really, really late for Professor McGonagall's lesson. Merlin knows how I managed to get lost and end up in the potions corridor. Snape barely said a word to me, but Regulus chatted away like there was no tomorrow. There was nothing in particular we were talking about – it wasn't as if we could talk about lessons was it? I'd never been to any! But he asked me what my favourite Quidditch team was, and being the avid Harry Potter reader, I exclaimed the first team that popped up into my head – the Holyhead Harpies.

Regulus pulled a face and I demanded to know what was wrong with the Holyhead Harpies.

"It's an all-girls team," he replied.

I scowled, "So?"

Regulus grinned, "They can't be that good if all the teams' members are girls. Quidditch is a rough sport; I bet they'd spend most of the match worrying if they'd break a nail."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me,"

"I'm being serious,"

"Really, I thought you were Regulus?" That shut him up for a while. Snape snorted, he must have found my remark amusing. Regulus, however, didn't find it funny and glowered at Snape, who glowered back at him.

"Ooh scary. I must cower away from the frightening beast, for I have never seen anything so frightening!"

"Gryffindors," Snape muttered rudely.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. You guys are just the same. If it isn't because I'm a girl, it's because I'm a Gryffindor. Get over your prejudices. What makes you any different from me?"

Snape blinked at me, shocked by what I said. I wasn't going to apologise, I was right. Things never changed, no matter the time period – well, the house thing did, but that's beside the point.

"Intellect, perhaps? Or how about social ranking?" He replied finally.

"Oh shut up," Was that all he could come up with?

"The tigress has turned into a lamb, I see."

"Now, now Sev quit taunting the poor girl," Regulus mused. He decided that, for either of our safety, he would stand in the middle of our little… _group_. "Girls will be girls, afterall."

I glowered at him, "Do you _want_ me to castrate you?"

"For a Gryffindor, you're rather violent,"

"Tell me something I don't know," I mumbled, rubbing my head. I suddenly got a headache, but there was something off about it. It wasn't like my normal headaches, the one side of my head hurt.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked, I was surprised that he cared – actually, now that I think about it, I don't think he actually cares, I think he's being nosy.

"Y-yeah," I replied, "I'm fine,"

"Really? You don't look it,"

"He's right, you look like hell,"

"Merlin's balls, I said I was fine!"

I didn't mean to yell at them, and I didn't mean to say 'Merlin's balls', it just slipped out. I felt terrible, and it wasn't because of my headache. I didn't want them to become my enemy, actually, after walking, talking and bickering with them; I kind of wanted to be friends.

"Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell..."

There was a flash of something, and suddenly, I was in the room from my dream, and BAM! I was back with Snape and Regulus.

"...rude,"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Gryffindors," Snape snorted, scowling and Regulus laughed.

I rubbed my head again; I couldn't be bothered to react to Snape's comment. What's happening to me?

"Are we there yet?"

"Turn right and then we're there," Snape said dryly, and I nodded. Regulus frowned and asked, again, if I was okay.

"Seriously I'm fine," I replied.

Why I was lying, I didn't know. I guess I didn't want them to know I was seeing things.

"_I'm still at Hogwarts; I'm not in some pink room. I'm still at Hogwarts, I'm still at Hogwarts_," I mumbled.

The boy's voices were fading, and once again, I was in the pink room, but this time there was a dark haired man holding the baby. He was whispering something, a name, but I couldn't make it out.

There were people shouting, and suddenly I was in a brightly lit corridor.

"Mel! What the hell is wrong with you? Associating yourself with Slytherins! Have you gone insane?" Sirius roared.

"Honestly, do you have to shout? I've got a..."

_Everything went black, the lighting dimmed, the man from before stood before me, whispering things, singing snippets of lullabies and grinning. He said that he loved us very much _– us? I thought, what does he mean, 'us'?

_He said that his world was perfect; he didn't know what he'd do without his special people... he didn't know what he'd do... what he'd do..._

"Mel! Mel!"

"Stop crowding her, she's waking up!"

"Give the poor girl some air,"

"Mel, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to see Sirius, James, Remus and Lily hovering over me, "What happened?"

"You passed out; I managed to catch you before you hit the ground." Regulus replied.

"You caught... me?"

Regulus laughed lightly, nodding his head.

"Maybe you should take Miss Lopez to the Hospital Wing, Mr Black," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah okay," Sirius outstretched his hand, and lifted me up from the floor. Whether she meant Regulus or Sirius I had no idea, but she wasn't correcting Sirius' presumption.

"You're taking me to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah Mel, I am," Sirius replied, he seemed worried.

"Take good care of her, you don't want her falling over again," Regulus said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked rather sulky and I wanted to talk to him, but all I could say was, "I fell over?"

Sirius smiled, "I'll tell you about it once Madam Pomfrey has checked you over. I bet you've got concussion,"

"Two sickles," I replied.

He grinned at me, "You're on,"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	16. Dumbledore Has Some Theories

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I've officially left school, it's crazy. The only thing left to worry about is Prom! Anyway, on with the story! In the last chapter, Mel was walking to her Transfiguration lesson with Regulus Black and Severus Snape, when she suddenly developed a strange headache that made her see strange images. When she turned up to McGonagall's lesson, she passed out due to the pain and landed in Regulus' arms dramatically, much to Sirius' disapproval. Up to speed? Awesome! On with this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore Has Some Theories<em>

"Well, Miss Lopez, you don't have concussion, but to be on the safe side, drink this. Once you have, you need to wait here for half an hour to make sure you don't have a reaction to the potion, and then you're free to leave for your next lesson," Madam Pomfrey said, and she thrust a glass with a greeny-yellow substance inside. It didn't smell of anything, but it didn't look very appealing.

"Two sickles," I coughed, smirking at Sirius. He rolled his eyes and I chugged back the liquid, which tasted disgusting, it tasted like feet. Madam Pomfrey left after a satisfying tut, leaving Sirius and me alone in the Hospital.

"No concussion, see? I'm fine,"

"You're not though, are you Mel?"

I frowned, "Of course I'm fine Sirius, weren't you listening to Madam Pomfrey? She said that I was okay, there's nothing wrong with me."

"I wasn't talking about that. There's something you're not telling me,"

My frown turned into a glower, "Oh yeah? What about you?"

Sirius looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your anger, it's the one thing I remember before I blacked out. _What the hell is wrong with you? Associating with Slytherins! Are you insane?_ You were the one who left _me_, remember?"

Sirius shuffled his feet guiltily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "Of course I remember that. I didn't mean... I didn't think you'd get lost," he mumbled finally.

"Exactly, Sirius, you didn't think! I don't know my way around here and you're storming off like a bratty teenage girl!" I snapped.

"Mel that's not fair..."

"Not fair? Sirius, if it wasn't for Regulus and Snape I would have been lost in the potions corridor! You've got some weird vendetta against Slytherins, against your brother, who, by the way, is actually really nice. Yelling at me the way you did wasn't fair at all. You're supposed to be my friend, Sirius, not my mother."

Sirius scowled at me, "My brother? Nice? You don't know him like I do."

"That may be so, but he seemed charming and really friendly," I retorted hotly.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you befriend him then? I'm sure he'd _love_ to be your new best goddamn friend," Sirius hissed, I didn't know why we were so angry at each other. I could feel the anger rolling off him, and I bet he could feel my frustration. He refused to see past petty differences; didn't he see how lucky he was to have a brother? I don't know who I am anymore!

I could feel my eyes tearing up, and I wasn't sure if they were angry tears or sad tears. My stupid headache had returned, and I was really scared of seeing those flashes (or are they visions? I don't know...) again.

Sirius' face softened and he walked over to the bed, sitting down. "Hey, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I'm sorry for acting like an ass,"

"It's fine, really." My reply was mumbled, I wanted to have spoken louder, but I didn't think my head could have coped with all the noise. It felt like someone had cut open my head and poured bleach all over my brain. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "Can't we just... can we be friends? No arguing over stupid things like brothers, who, I might add, has a terrible taste in Quidditch teams."

That got Sirius to laugh, "Sure thing love,"

An owl flew in and dropped a letter in my lap. The loopy handwriting indicated the letter was from Dumbledore, meaning he must have heard of my fainting spell. Professor McGonagall must have let him know.

"Is something wrong Mel?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I'm aware of… maybe Dumbledore has some news from my parents?" I lied. The letter was nothing to do with my parents, I don't have any. I ripped the top of the envelope and pulled the parchment out of it.

_Miss Lopez,_

_Professor McGonagall informed me of the events that happened this morning, and Madam Pomfrey has told me that nothing too serious happened as you fell. As to the reasons behind your fall, I have a few theories, those surrounding both you and your parents that I will inform you about until they become clearer. I will not be the bearer of false hope. In the meantime, why don't you do some research of your own? I'm sure your mind is reeling with questions, some of which I might not have the answers to. You are welcome to use the Restricted Section if you wish. I will let Madam Pince know that you will be using that section, permission granted by myself._

_You best get going, you don't want to miss your next lesson._

_Prof. Dumbledore_

I shot out of bed quickly, ramming the letter in one of my robe pockets, dragging a dazed and confused Sirius along with me.

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"We're going to be late for Charms!" I gasped, still running with him.

"Uh, Mel?"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review telling me what you think Dumbledore's theories are! I hope you liked this chapter, do you think Mel and Sirius are going to be late for Charms or do you think they'll make it?<strong>

**I have a facebook fan-page, the link is on my profile. Please spare five minutes of your time to go onto my profile and "like" my page, it'll mean so much to me.**

**Read and Review my lovely readers!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments **

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	17. At the Lake with Regulus

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I'm listening to the Vengaboys, does anybody remember them? I was listening to The Beatles earlier; I don't know how it got from 'Help!' to 'Boom Boom Boom Boom'. All my ideas for this story are pounding through my skull, I have to write them all down, I love it! I almost sound as if I'm advertising McDonalds or something. So we found out that Mel didn't have concussion in the last chapter, and after her conversation with Professor Dumbledore she realised that she and Sirius were going to be late for Charms and sprinted out of the infirmary, dragging Sirius in the wrong direction (I'll let you all on a little secret: they made it to their lesson on time).

* * *

><p><em>At the Lake with Regulus<em>

"Phew, I'm glad we made it on time. I really liked that lesson," I smiled as I left Charms with Sirius, James, Remus and the girls. I wasn't sure where Peter was. I think he might have spilt something – ink, perhaps? – all over the floor and had to clean it up. It wouldn't have surprised me if he'd forgotten the spell to clean up his mess too (_Scourgify_ – even I remembered that!).

"I can't believe that you missed two lessons," Lily sighed, and Orla nodded in agreement, "Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts are really, really interesting, you would have _loved_ those lessons!"

I shrugged, "I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow or something,"

"If you want _extra_ help with your classes Melanie, all you have to do is ask," Sirius winked at me, and just before I could say anything back, he and the rest of the Marauders ran off to Merlin knows where. Well, I thought, at least he's back to normal, bloody idiot.

"Boys," I muttered, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"What've you got now Mel?" Elsie asked, and I pulled my timetable out of my front robe pocket.

"I've got a free period, what about you guys?"

"Lucky you, I have a flying lesson, Merlin knows why they've split us all up this year, it's annoying, _and_ it's not even a proper O.W.L!" Elsie said dejectedly.

"Lily, Orla, what do you guys have now?"

"Oh Mel I'm really sorry, but I've got Divination," Lily replied sadly.

"I thought you didn't take Divination?" I asked.

"I said I wasn't in your Divination class, not that I didn't take it,"

"Oh."

"I have a free period now, Mel. But I need to get my Muggle Studies homework done or Professor Fraser is going to flay me alive. You could come to the library with me if you like, it won't be much fun though," As tempting as it was to go to the library with Orla, I wanted something, well, _fun_ to do. The past few days I've been here all I've seen Orla do is study – she's worse than Hermione Granger when it comes to learning, and that's saying something.

"I might go wander round the castle for a bit, get to know the place a little better,"

"Are you sure Mel?" Lily asked as we started moving, they didn't want to be late to their next lesson.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Even if I get lost I'm sure I'll find my way to Gryffindor Tower. I'll meet you guys there then we can go to lunch together, is that okay?"

"Sure Mel, have fun snooping about the place," Orla winked.

"Be careful, if you run into the Marauders they might hex you thinking you were a Slytherin, or worse, Snape," Lily glowered at Elsie, demanding to know with her icy glare what was wrong with her best friend.

"Oh come on Lils, you know he freaks me out. Especially during Defence," Elsie shuddered, "he mumbles under his breath a lot _and_ he doodles stuff about the Dark Arts, it's really weird,"

"Maybe he's only doodling all that crap because he doesn't want to get bullied about not being into it. His friends must give him a hard time as it is because he's friends with Lily – Lils don't look at me like that, hear me out," I began, exasperated, "don't get me wrong, he loves being your friend, he just loves being with the 'in' crowd as well – people like Regulus and Malfoy must be really popular, I don't think he wants to jeopardize that, even though your friendship is _much_ more valuable to him."

The girls just stared at me, and I was suddenly worried in case I'd said too much. I didn't mean to get defensive over Severus Snape, it just happened. Besides, any idiot could see that he didn't like being cold to Lily when his friends were around, it was just what they expected him to be like.

Lily beamed at me, and unexpectedly embraced me in a giant bear hug, "See girls? Mel gets it!"

"Mel. Can't. _Breathe_."

"Oh, sorry! I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?" and Lily sprinted off to her Divination class.

"I guess we better head off too. I'll walk you to the library Orla, it's on my way. Have fun exploring Mel," Smiling, I nodded at them, and headed straight towards the place I was most eager to see – the Lake. I was eager to get to that place for two reasons: one, it was always described as either beautiful and sinister, and the Giant Squid seemed like an interesting creature to meet, and two, the Marauders hang out in a certain spot under a beach tree that overlooks the lake – the same spot where the Golden Trio hang out. Plus, it's the place where Snape's going to call Lily a Mudblood, so I need to think things through there. Maybe, just maybe, if I was careful enough, I could prevent that from happening.

"Ah, Lopez, how charming it is to see you wondering around the corridors... you're alone?" I jumped ten feet out of my skin. Regulus must have seen me wonder around, lost in a daydream and thought it was funny to scare the crap out of me.

"Holy crap! Oh, Regulus, it's you. Merlin you scared me,"

He sniggered, "I can see that. I can also see that you're alone. Why?"

"Oh, Lily and Elsie have a lesson, Orla's in the library working on her Muggle Studies essay and I didn't really want to be bored out of my mind so I said I was going to do a little exploring about the castle. Get used to it, y'know?"

"Where's my brother? Aren't you two friends?"

"Does it matter? He gallivanted off like an idiot to do Marauder stuff with his friends," I shrugged, "The Marauders will be the Marauders, they'll never change,"

"I see, I can't believe they left you on your own. Despicable. You seemed as if you were heading somewhere particular—"

"Yeah, I was going to the Lake, well, trying too," Regulus laughed. I wasn't so sure what Sirius had against his brother but he was genuinely nice, he didn't flirt with me and he managed to uphold a decent conversation without falling out with me... so far. Completely different to Sirius, who is an ass, like he said earlier.

"Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Escort me? Well that's new. How charming! Indeed, lead the way, Mr Black,"

Regulus snorted, "Just call me Regulus, okay? None of that Mr Black rubbish, you make me sound like my dad."

"Sure thing Captain Slytherin, lead the way, _Regulus_."

* * *

><p>We walked, and we talked, and we laughed, and we talked some more. By the time we got to the Lake (the specific spot I wanted to be at, that is) I plonked myself on the grass, my stomach hurting from all the laughing. Regulus hadn't moved an inch; he just stood there with his hands in his pockets, almost as if he was frozen to the spot, "What's the matter?"<p>

"This is, uh," Regulus coughed, "The Marauders spot."

Like I didn't know that, "So? Regulus, it's just a spot. I doubt they'll kill you for sitting here with me. In fact, I think they might be glad that you're keeping me company," I was lying, but I didn't want him to leave me or be uncomfortable. "Please, Regulus, just sit down,"

Eventually, with much persuasion, Regulus sat next to me, and we gazed out onto the Lake, "I heard," I began, "that there's a Giant Squid in the Lake,"

"Yup, that rumour's true,"

I turned to look at him so fast I almost gave myself whiplash, "Really?"

Regulus laughed, "Yeah,"

I smiled and looked away. I had to; it seemed like the right time to do something as stupid as that, "That's pretty cool,"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

There was a comfortable silence issued between us until I decided that I was going to ask Regulus about Sirius. If it was the other way around, I'd get a scowl and something made up... well, it would most likely be made up, "Um, Regulus, I was wondering..."

"Hm?"

"Why does Sirius dislike you so much?" There, I asked him. I turned to face him and he shrugged, mentioning something to do with the houses they were in.

"That's stupid; he shouldn't hate you because you're in a different house,"

Regulus laughed in agreement, "Whatever you say kiddo, whatever you say,"

"He shouldn't. You can't… it's like… ugh! It isn't your fault you two are in completely different houses. You're two different types of people. Your characteristics may clash all the time, and you may not like the same things or have the same ambitions, but it doesn't mean you have to hate each other for it. Family is the most important thing in the world; nothing compares to it, not even friendship. What do you have without family?"

Regulus looked at me, a strange expression across his face. It was like he understood what I was saying, but wasn't sure how to tell me so. He placed his hand gently on top of mine, his eyes never straying from my own.

"Nothing," He replied, and I was suddenly confused to what he was talking about, my mind going blank, "you have nothing without family. Tell me, Mel, what is it about you that is so… mesmerising? I've never known anyone quite like you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment,"

"It wasn't an insult," He grinned, and I smiled back, shaking my head like an idiot.

There was shouting coming from the large oak entrance doors, Regulus and I jumped at the sound and turned to see what the commotion was. He swore under his breath, "Just what we needed," he muttered. I was confused, until I saw them running at us; Sirius was leading a group of angry Marauders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurrah for drama! And for my updating, of course. I hoped you liked this chapter, what do you think Sirius' reaction is going to be like?<strong>

**Please, leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**Read and review!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	18. Diaries in the Room of Requirement

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Oh my, Sirius isn't impressed is he? But why he's so angry, I don't know (well I do, but that'll be revealed later!) Also, I've noticed that people are putting this story (and **A Riddle for Riddle**) in their alerts, but no-one's actually giving me reviews, it'd be much appreciated if you guys could leave me reviews – they make my day. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Diaries in the Room of Requirement<em>

"You are so infuriating Sirius Black! Stop trying to baby me! What the hell is your problem?" I screamed at him. I ignored the fact that people were watching us; I also ignored the fact that I just stormed into the Common Room and that we were standing in the middle of the room.

"_I'm_ infuriating? You refuse to listen to me!" Sirius barked back.

"There's nothing wrong with Regulus!" I continued to yell, balling my hands into fists.

"_Regulus_," He snorted, "don't you see how he's manipulating you? Didn't I tell you that Slytherins are bad people?"

"The only bad person here is you!" I snapped, "How dare you think you can tell me who I can or cannot be friends with! I happen to like Regulus; the only person who's getting in the way of our friendship is you!"

"Oh so the boy showed you the tiniest bit of kindness by walking you to Transfiguration, big whoop. Do you really think that means he wants to be friends with you?" Sirius demanded angrily, I wasn't sure whose glower was scarier, but I could see people back away from the corner of my eye.

"Just because you severely dislike your brother doesn't mean I do too! Be grateful you _have_ family!"

"Why should I?" He hissed scathingly, and my face fell, "Enlighten me Mel, why should I be grateful?"

"Because at least you have a family, I don't even know who my real parents are!" It was the spur of the moment, I shouldn't have said it, but I did. I didn't want them to know – wasn't I told not to tell them anyway? I could hear people start to whisper, and Sirius looked a little taken back.

"I shouldn't have said that, oh God,"

I sprinted out the room, ignoring James and Remus as they called my name.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear Merlin no, what have I done? Oh Gods, no-one was supposed to know that," I paced back and forth in the corridor, where I ended up, I don't know, I just ran away. What was I to do? People aren't going to treat me the same, they're going to treat me as that messed up orphan who doesn't have the faintest idea who her parents are. "Brilliant. I lose mom and dad to a car crash four years ago; I come here to find that I'm actually a witch, and that my heritage is unknown. My life has just gotten much more complicated," I sighed. I had resulted to talking to myself. I just wanted a place where I could think without being disturbed. I wanted a place where I could figure out my life, was that too much to ask for?<p>

I continued to pace, fretting over my thoughts and my life. I turned my head, and suddenly, on the wall beside me, there was a door. "What the...? Am I... am I on the seventh floor?" I pushed open the door, and gasped.

Inside the room had books – tons and tons of books – newspaper articles and boxes, the room itself was quite large. At one end there was a pouf and small table, in another corner there was a chair and table with a lamp and in another corner there was a bed.

It was almost as if it was my own personal heaven – books galore! I ran to the first book shelf I could get too, and realised that they weren't ordinary fiction, but _diaries_, millions of them. I picked up the first volume, sat down on the pouf and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mum said that we're going on a picnic today, and that I have to come. I don't see why I have too, it's a load of crap – I'm thirteen, TEEN, as in, teenager? She can't tell me what to do! Okay, well she can, but that's beside the point, the point is, I don't want to go. I don't care if we're meeting dad there either, I don't want to go, and she can't bloody make me._

_Emily_

_Dear Diary (it's the same day, sweet Jesus)_

_Okay, so I got forced into going to this stupid picnic, but actually, it's not that bad. Amie and Laura fell into the pond and I laughed so hard I got stitch. They hate me more than ever, it's beautiful. I don't think it helped that I kind of pushed them in, but whatever. Pay back's a bitch, right? Right. I cannot wait for school to start, it has nothing to do with the lessons, it more or less has something to do with my friends... and Luke. Good God that boy makes my heart flutter. Oh... time to leave or whatever (at least... I hope we're leaving now) I guess I'll leave it on this note._

_Emily_

They were all diary entries from a girl named Emily. For the rest of my free period, I sat in this room and read at least half of these entries, when suddenly; they changed from her being at a muggle school (some place called St Francis) to her being at Hogwarts. She spoke a lot about this boy Luke, he sounded like an ass, but then she started talking about some guy called Tommy boy. I supposed this was her other crush, considering she spoke nastily about him and how he's a big headed Slytherin jerk. What confused me the most was that her diaries were first set from 2005-2010, then to 1942, what the hell?

_I believe, Miss Lopez, I have heard all of this before_. Of course, I thought, this must be the girl Dumbledore mentioned, the one who travelled back in... But why would her diaries be here, of all places? My mind was reeling with questions, just as I picked up another book, I heard someone calling my name.

"Oh crap, it's lunch," I mumbled. I threw the book down onto the chair, and pelted out of the room. The door led, funnily enough, to the corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room, where I heard Lily and Elsie shouting my name.

"Mel, where are you? Trust Sirius Black to mess things up," Lily sighed angrily.

"You're telling me," I commented, making the girls jump.

"Merlin, Mel, you scared us! Where were you? You know what, never mind. We'll ask you about it later," Elsie smiled, "Wanna go to lunch?"

I laughed, "Sure thing. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda hungry,"

"That's our girl," Elsie giggled, and we headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, the diaries of Emily White completely skipping my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mel's found Emmy's diaries, but why are they in the Room of Requirement? ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED... well, eventually.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Read and Review,**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	19. School's Out, Ring the Bell

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: So Mel found Emmy's diaries in the Room of Requirement, ooh secrets unveiled! Well, sort of. Actually... there aren't really any secrets, other than she fancied the pants off of this Luke guy and then had a minor stalker-ish crush on Tommy boy. This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend Lizzie (**Lily Orange**, seriously, check out her stuff, her Marauder fictions are AWESOME!) I hope you guys are enjoying this! On with the chapter

* * *

><p><em>School's Out, Ring the Bell<em>

Months flew past like a raging dementor, and before I knew it, it was Christmas. I did well in all my classes, Professor Slughorn asked me to join the Slug Club, which I happily accepted, and in all those months Sirius and I rarely talked. It was mostly to do with the argument that we had, but it also had something to do with the fact that I sat next to Regulus in Transfiguration. I rejected the seat next to Sirius, and decided, because I was really angry with him, that I was going to sit next to his brother. I know, it was stupid of me, it was really petty, but I did it anyway and our friendship hasn't been the same.

"Mel, what are you doing during the Christmas holidays?" Lily asked, I looked up from my potions essay and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'm stopping here. Maybe I'll do some more research and find to find out whom my parents are,"

I took advantage of the Restricted Section whenever I could, occasionally I had help from Lily – the other girls just wanted to focus on their studies, which was understandable considering it was O.W.L. year. James Potter would tag along too occasionally, trying to charm his 'Lily flower' with his charmless ways (what can I say, I'm cruel) and he also tried to apologise for his friends stupid antics. I refused to acknowledge his apology the same way Lily refused to acknowledge James' presence. If Sirius was sorry for being an ass then he had to apologise to me himself.

"No Mel, you can't stay here, you'll be on your own!"

I smiled at her, "Lily its fine really, I'm used to spending time on my own. Besides, I don't want you or the others to drop everything you've got planned just to hang out with me. Hey, maybe this Christmas I'll find out who I really am!"

"We can't have that Mel," James frowned, and I spilt ink all over my essay. I hissed angrily and glared at him. "Ooh, sorry Mel, _Tergeo_."

"What do you want Potter? Here to annoy me some more about Blacks' supposed apology?" I asked, dipping my quill into the ink and finishing off my conclusion paragraph, I managed to write two rolls of parchment – two! – more than the required amount (we were meant to write a roll of parchment, but I think I waffled a bit).

"No, I'm here to make you an offer," He said, slouching on the armchair next to me.

"Not interested,"

"Oh come on Mel, hear me out," James whined.

"No way," I shook my head, rolling both pieces of parchment up and putting them in my backpack ready for the lesson after the holiday.

"Please?"

"No, leave me alone. I'm trying to finish Slughorns' essay," I snapped.

"No you're not, you just finished it,"

"Leave me alone then, I'm sure I have more homework to do, oh look, here's that Transfiguration essay I haven't done,"

"Oh Mel, please," He begged.

I sighed, "Fine, spit it out Potter, as you can see I have things to do,"

James grinned; he looked a little like the Cheshire Cat, but with glasses and brown hair. "I've already asked my parents about this, and they're okay with it. Instead of spending the holidays here, you could come to mine. Everyone else can come too, yes, my darling Lily flower, that means you,"

Lily pulled a face, but James begged for her to stay quiet until he'd finished talking, "Sirius and Remus will be there as well. Peter can't come before you accuse me of leaving him out. His mom wants him to come home so they can spend the Christmas together before his dad comes to pick him up. I invited Elsie and Orla, but they're all busy – I _know _you're not busy Mel, you just said so. Please say you'll come! Please, please, please!"

I stayed silent, pursing my lips together, "I know you and Sirius aren't on the best of terms, but that shouldn't get in the way of having fun over Christmas,"

"Who said I wasn't going to have fun?" I demanded, scowling at him.

James snorted. "The highlight of your holiday is searching through the Restricted Section of the library – you said so yourself!"

I continued to glare at him, and he just smiled sweetly at me.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" I demanded, and James smirked, "Fine, but only if Lily comes too,"

"It's settled then! Both of you are spending Christmas at Potter Manor, butterbeer's on me!" James cheered, and he ran up to his dorm before Lily could object.

"I guess I have to owl my parents about this," Lily groaned, and I laughed.

"I'm just glad school's over, all this work is giving me a headache,"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, Christmas time at the Potters' place. Should be fun!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Read and review!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	20. Christmas Time at Potter Manor

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Christmas time at Potter Manor, woo! Look at me go with all this updating, I'm really impressed. Maybe this story will be finished sooner than I expected. I'm going to get Sirius and Mel to make up soon, as I don't like them not talking or anything, it's kind of depressing. They're supposed to be good friends, not rivals. But whatever, all a part of the plot, right? Right, so please don't hate me if you didn't like the nastiness between them and in chapters to come – I always thought Sirius was the jealous type ;)

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Time at Potter Manor<em>

"Move out of my way, _freak_," Petunia spat as Lily and I walked up the stairs to her room. She just rolled her eyes, but I thought it was quite rude. I carried my backpack and handbag up the stairs and almost fell down them as Petunia pushed passed me.

"Seriously Petunia, do you have to be so rude? Mel could have fallen down the stairs!" Lily reprimanded, but her sister ignored her and demanded to know from her parents, who were sitting in the living room, why she couldn't see her boyfriend.

"Petunia, its seven o'clock in the evening..."

I decided it would be best if I didn't listen, I didn't like Petunia, her attitude was vile and her personality annoyed me. Just because she was jealous that her sister was a witch does not mean that she has the right to be a complete cow about it.

"Just ignore her," Lily said, rolling her eyes as she walked into her room and invited me in, "She's just a bit..."

"Snotty?"

Lily snorted, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Welcome to my pit... well, bedroom, not that we're going to be spending much time here. I hate to admit this, but I can't wait to get to James'... I mean, Potters' house."

I raised my eyebrow at her as I dropped my bags on the floor and she blushed.

"It's just me Lils, it's okay. If you have crush on James Potter you can tell me,"

"Huh? Whoever said I had a crush on James Potter, of all people?"

I laughed, "It's okay Lily, really, if you do. I won't tell him, or anyone else for that matter. It's not my business,"

"I do not have a crush on James Potter. I never have and I never will,"

I couldn't help but snort at that, which got me a pillow in the face. We were still having the pillow fight when James arrived at Lily's house with his dad. Lily's mom answered the door; Petunia was sulking in her room, blasting music that was offensive to my ears. Lily said it was a song called "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini" by a guy called Bryan Hyland. She also said that Petunia only listened to it because it's Vernon's favourite song; if it wasn't his favourite then she wouldn't listen to it because she hated it a month ago.

"Lily, there's a young man at the door asking for you and Mel!"

"It's your lover Lily, calling for you," I joked, and she hit me lightly with the pillow again.

"He is _not_ my lover," She laughed and grabbed her stuff, "time to go Mel. Let's get this torturous week over and done with,"

"You secretly love the idea of every possible moment you and James are going to have," I commented as we left her room and walked down the stairs.

"Oh shut up Mel,"

I think James might have heard me, because his eyes suddenly lit up as he smiled at us, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Say another word, Melissa Lopez, and it'll be the last thing you're able to say until we're at the Potters' place," Lily warned under her breath, and I promised to stop talking about the possibility of her and James ever getting together. She'll thank me later, I thought mischievously as we stood at the bottom of the stairs, getting ready to leave her house.

"Lily and Melissa, I presume?" Mr Potter asked, smiling at us.

"Dad," James hissed, "Mel, not Melissa, _Mel_."

"Oh right, of course, my apologies,"

I laughed, "No harm, no foul Mr Potter..."

"Please, call me Charlus,"

I grinned, "Okay, Charlus, thank you for letting me stay with you over Christmas,"

"It was no trouble at all; we didn't want you spending Christmas alone. I'm just glad the boys will have something better to do these holidays than—"

"_Dad_!"

Lily and I laughed as James flushed as his dad apologised, smirking at us. "Have a nice time girls, don't forget to owl us Lily,"

"I won't, see you later, mom, dad," Lily smiled, hugging both her parents. Her mum then hugged me, which was nice but weird, considering she'd met me half an hour ago.

"You're welcome back here anytime Mel, okay?"

"Okay Mrs Evans, thanks,"

Before her mum could get all mushy Lily pulled me out the house, muttering goodbyes to her parents again (I yelled another thank you) as she closed the door. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head, indicating that she'll explain later.

"Ready girls? Great, I've set up a portkey as neither of you can apparate, yes James, that also includes you." James' dad rolled his eyes at his son and pulled out an old soup can. "Touch any part of the soup can, and then we can get going. Yes James, you have to touch it too." James began to mutter angrily under his breath that he wasn't allowed to apparate to his own house and that it wasn't fair.

"_Portus_,"

At least this time I'm not going to land on my butt in front of everyone, I thought with a smile.

When we landed (safely, I might add) or appeared, whatever you want to call it, both Lily and I gasped. The Potter Manor was huge, words could not describe. "Lily, Mel, welcome to my house," James said, smiling sheepishly at us.

"You're honestly telling me that you live here?" I asked, and he laughed. "It's like a hotel resort or something," Seeing his blank expression I told him that I would explain later and asked where Lily and I were sleeping.

"I'll leave you to it James. It was nice meeting you, Mel, Lily, I'll see you at tea," James' dad smiled, and he walked into the house.

"Uh, because this house is really big, you both get to have your own room... and you'll be on the same floor as Sirius, Remus and I," Seeing my face, James raised his hands in defence, explaining that it'll be easier for us all to be on the same floor as he didn't want any one of us getting lost.

"His house is huge," Lily agreed.

I sighed, "Okay fine! Show me to my room,"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! I was thinking of making Sirius apologise in the next chapter, maybe take her out somewhere nice? What do you guys think? Leave me a review telling me where you think they should go. I was thinking maybe the theatre, or a meal...<strong>

**Read and review!**

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	21. Is It a Date?

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Let's just say... I really hope you like this chapter – there should be cute bits and romance bits and a lot of Mel/Sirius time, just saying.

* * *

><p><em>Is It a Date?<em>

"How're you feeling Mel?" Lily stormed into my room, scaring me a little, dropping my book onto the floor.

"Uh, I'm good Lily, what's wrong? Where's the fire?" I asked, picking up _Jane Eyre_. Lily walked over to the windowsill, where I was sitting, and sat next to me.

"There's no fire Mel, you haven't left your room all morning and the boys were worried,"

"By boys, do you mean Sirius? Well you can tell him, and everyone else, that I'm fine. I'm eating properly, if that's what you're asking because you hardly see me at breakfast. Charlus and Dorea will tell you, I ate breakfast with them this morning,"

"Mel that's not the point, you came here for a nice Christmas, and all you've done is sit up in the room the Potters' have given you and read. If you've left the room it's for meals, and even then you don't speak to anyone unless spoken too, or if it's Sirius and you just ignore him. Mel, sweetie, he's trying, really hard, to patch things up, and you don't want to know,"

I fingered the edges of the book, my eyes staring at the cover. She was right, I _was_ ignoring everyone. I've been so mad at Sirius that I've taken it out on everyone else. Lily took the book from my hands and placed it on my bedside table, "Come on, the boys have set up a picnic for lunch, please, for the love of Merlin, don't leave me on my own with James, I don't think I'd be able to control my actions."

"Okay," I laughed, I couldn't turn down the offer of a picnic, "and I suppose... I'll give Sirius the benefit of the doubt,"

"That's the spirit Mel," Lily grinned, shoving me playfully.

We left my room (which, by the way, was massive, I don't think I've ever seen a bedroom so big, and that's saying something considering how big Claire's room was back home), and Lily got me talking about the Phantom of the Opera, which was her new obsession. We talked about favourite songs from said musical and characters, I told her that my favourite song was, quite clearly, Phantom of the Opera, and I loved Erik. Lily said that she liked Raoul, and I pretended to gag.

"Oh come on Mel, he's not that bad,"

"He's no Erik," I pointed out, "Full of mystery and enigma and plain hotness,"

Lily snorted, "Raoul's good looking,"

"If he's so good looking, why does Christine Daae want Erik more?"

"Because Erik's manipulated her through song form?"

I glowered at her, and Lily grinned, "Sorry Mel, it's how I see it,"

"Yeah well, I don't like Raoul," I huffed. Lily shrugged, replying with "opinions vary".

"Mel, you're here!" James exclaimed as Lily and I entered the living room.

"Well I didn't go home," I commented dryly and Lily nudged me in the ribs, really, really hard. "I mean, yeah, I was tired of being an anti-social arsehole,"

James smirked at Lily and mouthed a 'thank you' to her when he thought I wasn't looking. They – and I'm presuming that it was the boys with the occasional bit of help from Lily – had moved the table to the far wall of the room, moved all the chairs into the kitchen and laid a patchwork quilt on the floor. There was an array of dishes, with all sorts of sandwiches and cakes and chocolates. It looked pretty good. I sat nearest the door, and Lily sat next to me, with Remus on my other side, Sirius sitting across from me and James sitting next to Sirius.

We ate egg mayonnaise sandwiches and little fudge slices, chatting and laughing away, drinking butterbeer as we did. I hated to admit it, but I was having fun, and the worst thing about it, Sirius was the reason _why_ I was having fun.

"...so we ran, from the lake to the Common Room, _butt_ naked. It was all James' fault," Sirius laughed.

"My fault? Mate, you lost the bet, it wasn't my fault you suck at Wizard's Chess,"

"I do not suck at Wizard's Chess, you clearly cheated!"

Lily and I continued to giggle, I laughed so much, I managed to slop butterbeer down me, "Shoot," I muttered.

"Here, Mel, have my shirt," Sirius offered as he began to tug at the hems of his shirt.

"No it's okay, I'll just change it, I'll be back down,"

I stood up and left the room quickly, with Sirius, strangely, at my heels, "Um, Mel? I just uh, wanted to apologise about my anger. My issues with my brother are, well, _my_ issues. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, especially in front of everyone in the Common Room,"

"No, it's fine Sirius, I understand. You don't like your brother, I totally get it, I should have just listened to you instead of going behind your back,"

"If you want to be friends with my brother, that's fine with me, really, Mel. I want to make it up to you," He grinned at me. "Will you go ice-skating with me? James won't go, Remus can't skate and Lily doesn't trust me. Merlin knows why,"

"Ice-skating?" I asked, I _loved_ ice-skating, though I'm not very good at it, "In Godrics Hollow?"

"No, no, not in Godrics Hollow, there's a small muggle village fifteen minutes from here, and they've recently opened up an ice-skating rink. Please Mel, I really want to make it up to you, will you go with me?"

How could I refuse with those smouldering puppy eyes?

"Uh sure, why not, it sounds like fun,"

Sirius beamed, "Great! I'll meet you in the living room at half six, okay?"

And he skipped back to the picnic to enjoy the rest of the food whilst it was still there – after all, James kept exclaiming that he was a "growing boy" and needed all the food he could get. I rushed up the stairs and entered my room, rummaging through my clothes to throw on a quick shirt. I wasn't until I changed into my favourite black Beatles shirt did my plans for this evening sink in.

"Holy mother of Merlin," I whispered, "am I going on a date with Sirius Black?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter there will be lots and lots of fluff between our hero and heroine (would you really call Sirius an hero? Hm...); after all, they're going on a "date". Well, a kind of date - a friendship evening? Or do you think it will blossom into something much more? You'll have to wait and see! Until then, dearest readers!<strong>

**Read and review!**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	22. Almost

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Ooh, it's Mel and Sirius time, woo! I'm so excited, are you excited? I'm excited, okay; I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Almost<em>

I stood in the middle of my non-permanent bedroom, twirling around in a circle like an idiot. I didn't understand why Lily demanded a mini fashion show, but she was adamant about my outfits' perfection: Nothing too casual, because it looks like I don't care, but not too flashy as I'll look too clingy and desperate.

"Lils I haven't really forgiven him for his 'Slytherins-are-bad-people-you-can't-befriend-my-brother-he-doesn't-want-to-be-friends-with-you' speech. I don't even know if I want to go out with him tonight," I mumbled for the umpteenth time.

"Like hell you're not going," Lily growled. She sat me down on the bottom of my bed and started applying a ridiculous amount of mascara to my eyes. "After all my hard work, are you out of your mind? Oh you're going alright. Sirius bloody Black won't know what hit him,"

Lily had gone insane, the crazy glint in her eye proved that. Reluctantly, I let Lily dress me up like a human Barbie doll.

'_Man up Lopez, what's a bit of make-up going to do?'_

* * *

><p>"Introducing our very own... <em>Melissa Lopez<em>!" Lily announced gleefully, a slight spring in her step.

I didn't move.

"There is no way in _hell _am I going out like this!" I hissed from behind the wall. I had barely made it to the stairs.

"Mel quit being difficult and get over here," Lily hissed back, "Sirius is waiting!"

_I should have cancelled whilst I had the chance_, I thought miserably as Lily practically dragged me down the stairs.

James and Remus wolf whistled and I blushed, Lily grinned, clearly proud of her handiwork and the appreciation it had received.

"Do you really like it's too late to change into something a little more, I don't know, casual?" I sounded desperate.

Lily glowered at me, "You. Are. Not. Changing,"

"You look fine Mel," Remus reassured, and James nodded his head in agreement.

"You try wearing these heels, and _then_ tell me this is a fine outfit," I mumbled and the boys snorted.

"I take it Sirius is waiting in the living room, like planned?" Lily asked promptly, she probably wanted to change the topic from my outfit that's going to _kill me._

James and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Lily flower, this is _Sirius_ we're talking about," James chuckled, "he uses just as much hairspray in his hair as you girls do – it's his most popular asset,"

"His hairspray?" I asked quizzically.

"No, his hair,"

"Prongs stop spreading rumours about me, I don't even use hairspray, my hair is naturally this sexy," I spun around so fast I almost fell over because of these stupid shoes.

Sirius was glowering at his best friend, but when his eyes locked on mine his glower melted into an extremely warm smile, making me blush. I felt weird, it was like there was a warm pool of mush in my tummy. He looked good, considering he was dressed really casual. I was kind of jealous. I wasn't allowed to wear skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I had to wear a dress and a blazer. Damn Lily and her fashion obsession!

"Nice of you to put an effort in, Black," Lily snorted.

"Hey, I'm wearing my favourite Bon Jovi shirt, I only wear this on special occasions," He replied defensively. I giggled.

"Told you I should have worn my jeans," I muttered to her.

"Over my dead body would I have let you wear jeans tonight," Lily replied sweetly.

"Uh, Mel, are you ready to leave?"

I nodded; terrified of the overly sweet look that Lily was giving me. "Shall we?" Sirius asked, extending his arm for me to take.

"Let's just... get out of here before James pounces on the pair of us," I laugh, and we left the house, James moaning and complaining as we did.

The silence between Sirius and I was awkward, what was I to say? That I forgave him wholly for the whole my-brother-doesn't-want-to-be-friends-with-you debacle? Well, I thought, that's a start...

"I uh, just thought I'd say, that I, uh, forgive you... for y'know, that day,"

Sirius beamed at me, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't like fighting with you. You're really funny; if we were to fall out permanently I'd miss that... I'd miss you,"

"Aw Melanie I didn't know you felt like that," He grinned and I rolled my eyes, "I've already said I'm sorry, I meant what I said earlier, I really don't mind if you're friends with my brother,"

"Glad to have gotten your approval," I commented dryly and Sirius laughed.

"Glad to see your sense of humour hasn't changed."

"Why would it have changed?"

"Because you missed me and your life wasn't the same, clearly,"

"Clearly," I snorted, and he smirked at me. He looked at my shoes and frowned, "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you dying in those shoes?"

"No..." I lied, my feet were killing me. There was a reason why I never wore high heeled shoes, they're murderous.

Sirius laughed, "Have you considered taking them off?"

"And ruin the bottom of these tights? Lily would kill me, I don't fancy being on the receiving end of her wrath, thank you very much,"

* * *

><p>"Oh hell-oo sex-ey lay-dee," Sirius said suggestively as he sauntered off after some leggy brunette he had just latched eyes on. I rolled my eyes at him and I walked over to the counter.<p>

"Can I have two tickets for the half six to half eight skate please?"

The weird smiley guy at the counter did some tappy thing on his computer and smiled some more, "That will be £14.80 please ma'am."

Seriously, did he just call me ma'am? What am I, forty? I'm fifteen years old for Merlin's sake!

I handed the smiley guy the money and he handed me two wristbands, and then said that he hoped I had a nice time. I managed to find Sirius, he was still talking to the leggy brunette, and it began to make me angry. Wasn't he here with me? Didn't he tell me he wanted to make it up to me? How dare he go off with someone else when he was the one who _suggested_ we come here! My subconscious was screaming at me, telling me that I was supposed to show the stupid tramp that Sirius was with me, but the more rational side of me was telling me just to give him a few more minutes, and he'll walk away when he's realised that I'm not around.

I couldn't take it any longer, if I continued to wait, jealousy would rear its ugly head, and this entire evening would be ruined because of my stupidly jealous alter ego. It's now or never, either Sirius wants to spend the night with me, or he wants to spend it with the leggy brunette I am now going to call Claudia. It probably isn't her name, but right now I don't care.

Marching over to them, I tapped Sirius on the shoulder, "Have fun with Claudia tonight," I snapped, "I'm going home,"

Sirius' face fell, "No, Mel, please don't go,"

I thrust the wristbands in his hand, "Have fun with Claudia, I'm sure you pair will have a whale of a time,"

"...Her name's Jodie,"

"Whatever," I snapped, "I'm going home. You said you were going to make it up to me,"

"Mel I am, I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"Oh, so this is making it up to me? Chatting up some random leggy brunette?" I demanded angrily, "You're supposed to be my friend Sirius; I see where our friendship stands. Have fun with Claudia!"

"Jodie!"

"WHATEVER!"

Sirius sighed, running his hand through his dark hair, "Mel, please stay. I'm sorry, I should have bought the wristbands, I shouldn't have gone off with Jodie, I should have been with you. What kind of friend am I?"

"A terrible one," I mumbled.

"Just... don't go yet. We haven't even been on the ice yet!"

"You know what? Fine, this is your last chance though. Run off with some leggy brunette, bodacious blonde or fiery red head and that's it, I'm going back to James', capiche?"

"Capiche,"

On the ice, my co-ordination skills weren't at their best.

"Whoa Mel, be careful!" Sirius said with a laugh, holding me up.

"You're telling me to be careful? Out of the two of us Sirius Black, _I'm _the better skater,"

He snorted, "_You're_ the better skater? Please, you can barely stand upright!"

"That's because you're holding me, dumb ass,"

Sirius let me go, and I managed to skate off without falling on my butt. It was a proud moment for me. Gleefully, I skated back to Sirius, but just as I made it to him; I slipped and, embarrassingly, landed in his arms.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He asked me, a playful smiled tugging at his lips. I couldn't stop staring at him, his eyes were sparkling brightly and his face was flushed slightly due to the cold. I bit my lip. Lying in Sirius' arms, like this, was – and I hate to admit it – kind of romantic.

Sirius dipped his head lower, and lower, and I could almost feel his breath on my face, "Mel... there was something that I... that I wanted to try," He whispered, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffhanger! I'm sorry, it was a must. Did he kiss her? You'll have to wait and see! Let me know in the reviews if you think he's going to kiss her or not. If they do, or if they don't, you'll find out in the next chapter.<strong>

**Read and review!**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**

**PS. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!**


	23. The OWL's Are Upon Us, What?

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Did they kiss, did they not? Ooh, you'll have to wait and see ;) I apologise for the suspense, it took me a while to figure out where I was heading in this chapter, haha!

* * *

><p><em>The O.W.L's Are Upon Us, What?<em>

There were three days until the O.W.L examinations started – three days! Where on earth had all that time gone? Oh yeah, it flew away as I spent most of my time thinking about, well, never mind. Let's just say my mind was pre-occupied all the time, and my head wasn't filled with revision. "I should have started revising for these exams earlier," I sighed, throwing my quill across the table, folding my arms. Elsie raised her eyebrow at me from across the table. We were sitting in a corner in the library; the Common Room was filled with nervous fifth and seventh years, stupid exams.

"You had a choice Mel, you didn't have to take these exams," She reminded me, I sighed.

"I _wanted_ to take the exams; I don't need another reason to stick out here,"

"What makes you say you stick out?" Lily asked, not looking up from her Charms textbook.

"More than everyone else you mean? I joined Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year; I lied about my parents, I'm not very good at my classes, I got on the wrong side of a couple of Slytherins and threatened to cut off Lucius Malfoy's tongue, not to mention that I passed out and landed into Regulus Black's arms, fell out with Sirius because of Regulus, and now I don't speak much to him—"

"Except for Transfiguration, did Sirius give you his consent for that too?" Elsie interjected with a giggle, causing Madam Pince to glower, shushing us as she did.

"Need I go on?" I sighed.

"Mel you're not that bad at your lessons, actually, you're really good, considering you've only been here a year," Orla commented quickly, Elsie nodded her head in agreement. "You just need a little more self-confidence, that's all. Stop doubting yourself. Exams get to everyone,"

Orla looked pointedly at Lily, who was frantically scribbling notes down for Arithmacy. There was broken quills littered around her, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Lily was terrible when it came to exams, be it O.W.L's or simple pop quizzes, she freaked out. "Oh, and to your Regulus problem, you just need to speak to him... _outside_ of Transfiguration," Orla was right; I really did just need to speak to Regulus if it bothered me that much.

I didn't want to upset Sirius more than I already have. His feud with his brother was something I really couldn't comprehend, whether it was house rivalry or home problems, I didn't know (I can't stress the fact that the Harry Potter books only teach you so much), I wasn't one to pry, but the fact that it caused a bit of a strain on our friendship made me realise how much I valued his friendship. I know he gave me 'permission' to be friends with his brother the day we went ice-skating... ice-skating, I can't get that evening out of my mind.

The banter, the ice, the laughter, the clumsiness, the way his eyes sparkled, his big, muscular arms, the way he held me...

"What's got you so flushed, Melissa Lopez? Something you want to share with the rest of the group?" Orla commented cheekily, and I blushed even more.

"Oh, um, well... there's something I haven't told you... about what happened when Sirius took me ice-skating," I mumbled.

"Go on," Lily urged, dropping her quill, her eyes gleaming with fascination.

"Well..."

"Move over Young, Jennings, we have some revision to do too!" James Potter panted as he dumped his stuff on our table. Lily scowled at him, as did Orla. Elsie glowered at the Marauders, clearly annoyed that they'd interrupted what I was about to say. Secretly, I was glad they'd interrupted us.

"Scoot over Melanie; I need to cram for this Divination test!" Sirius whined, almost shoving me out of my seat.

"Find your own damn table," I muttered, causing the girls to giggle, making Madam Pince shush us once again.

"Now, now Melanie, we can share the table, it's big enough for us all," Sirius tutted mockingly, smirking at me as he did.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to my revision for Potions; Merlin knows how hard that exam's going to be. Whilst I was reading, Sirius kept trying to get my attention, causing the others to snort into their revision.

"Psst, Melanie... hey, Mel... Melanie... psst, Mel,"

"I'm trying to read, stop it! I'll stab you in the eye!"

Sirius snorted, "With what?"

"Do you _really_ want to go there?"

"Mel, can you continue with your story? What were you going to say, y'know, before these idiots turned up? What made you blush?" Elsie prompted suddenly, "I want to know why you were blushing, c'mon Mel,"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed – why I keep blushing is beyond me, stupid raging teenage hormones, "I was just thinking about the Christmas Holidays, that's all," I replied.

"So? That doesn't make you blush," Elsie continued.

"Doesn't matter," I replied, and I went straight back into revision for the O.W.L's, ignoring Elsie's pestering and annoying questions about Christmas. _That_ was a story for another day. Right now? My lips are sealed; the girls will just have to wait until later.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'm sorry it was so short and rushed, don't hate me! Ooh, more suspense. Did you think they kissed? ;)<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**Read and review!**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	24. Mudbloods, Pain and Regrets

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I'm sorry for keeping you guys in so much suspense about Mel and Sirius, I promise you guys that you'll find out if they did or didn't kiss... eventually! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, put this story in their alerts and put me on their alerts as well, it means a lot to me. On to the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Mudbloods, Pain and Regrets<em>

QUESTION TEN: GIVE FIVE SIGNS THAT IDENTIFY THE WEREWOLF.

I almost laughed, it was a good job that I didn't because I would have been kicked out of the exam. Why I didn't bother to rack my brains about this particular question in my revision is beyond me, I knew it was going to be one of the questions in the exam. I also knew that Snape was going to call Lily a Mudblood today, there had to be a way for me to stop them from falling out, there just has to be. I was scribbling down my answer (the snout, tufted tail, change of pupils in the eye, fangs dripping in venom, the darker shade of fur...) and was finishing off the exam when Professor Flitwick began to speak, "Five more minutes!"

I didn't need those five minutes, I'd finished my exam. Looking around, I could see that James and Sirius had finished it too. Orla was frantically scribbling things down, as was Elsie, but Lily looked pleased with herself. I think she'd finished too, from the look she had on her face, I think she was glad the exam was finally over. From the corner of my eye, I could see Regulus throw his quill down onto his table with a triumphant smirk.

"Quills down please!" Flitwick squeaked, "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated as I collect your papers, accio! Aargh!"

Once again, I resisted the urge to laugh, though other students did. He did look silly, did our dear old Charms Professor not think before casting the spell?

I met with Lily and the girls outside the Great Hall as everyone piled out to get to their favourite spot outside. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly and there was a light breeze: what a brilliant way end that exam! Of course, our final exam is Transfiguration, but that's going to be cake. We raced to the Lake, giggling crazily as we did. "Last one there is a flobberworm!" Lily yelled.

"You'll never catch me!" I called, racing past the boys, who just laughed at our – well, my – idiocy. I dived to our usual spot by the lake, rolling a little into it as I did, getting the hems of my robes wet. I laughed, I had never felt so casual, so normal, it was amazing.

"Haha, Orla's a flobberworm!" Elsie commented gleefully.

"Whatever," Orla shrugged, "I'm not as athletic as you guys, I'd much rather keep my dignity,"

"Move over Mel!" Lily said ecstatically, taking her shoes and socks off, "I wonder if the Giant Squid will show himself?"

"Speaking of Giant Squids," I said, sitting up, "there's Regulus. Excuse me a minute, hey Regulus!" I waved; he looked at me and smiled. I ran over to him and just smiled like a dork.

"How'd you find the exam?"

"I could have done it in my sleep," He snorted, "What about you?"

"It was good, surprisingly; I found it really, really easy,"

Regulus laughed, "Good for you kiddo," He ruffled my hair; I swatted his hand away, scowling at him.

"Kiddo? Please, I bet I'm older than you."

He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking as he did, "Oh really?"

"Really," I replied with a grin.

"Alright then, prove it,"

I opened my mouth to reply when there was a loud bang from behind us.

"Impedimenta!" I heard James shout.

"Oh no," I whispered.

Regulus shoved his hands in his pockets moodily, "Not again," He mumbled, "why can't they just leave Sev alone?"

James kept glancing over to Lily, and I knew that he was hoping this confrontation would impress her, why was he so blind? Why did he think that bullying her best friend was going to get him anywhere?

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" James asked.

"We've got to do something," I said desperately, looking at Regulus.

"There's nothing we can do," Regulus sighed, "as much as I'd like to help him, there's nothing we can do,"

"If we don't he's going to say something he'll regret!"

I glanced over at them, "Wash your mouth out," James said coldly, "Scourgify,"

There had to be something I could do to stop this from happening. Regulus tugged at my arm, "Leave it, it'll be over soon. Evans will reprimand them and they'll stop,"

"But what if things go too far?"

"It won't."

"You don't know that Regulus!"

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily yelled, running over to them.

"See?" Regulus said, "Everything's going to be fine,"

"You think you're funny, but you're not. You're just an arrogant, bullying toerag Potter. Leave him alone!" Lily demanded. I wanted to do something to stop this, anything, but Regulus wouldn't let me go. I had to stop Snape from saying what he says, and fast.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"DON'T, YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I shouted – what choice did I have? – but it was too late. As I shouted at him, he'd already said that fatal line.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

"No," I groaned.

Regulus looked at me strangely, "How'd you know—? Mel? Mel are you okay?"

"_Dear Merlin Tom Riddle you are so annoying, will you leave me alone? I need to get this Transfiguration essay done for Dumbledore," Tom Riddle grinned at the girl from across the table in the library. She was grinning too, but she did indeed look like she wanted to work._

"_Quit smirking at me Emily White, your lips are extremely tempting," You could hear the smirk in his tone._

"_Are you challenging me, Riddle?" She asked dropping her quill and raising her eyebrow._

"_No, but you are indeed tempting me, Miss White. Get back to your work,"_

"N-no, I'm fine. I have to go... somewhere," I mumbled, and I ran off before Regulus peppered me with anymore questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, EmmyTom drama! Aw, poor Snape, maybe he should have listened to Mel.**

**Please let me know if you liked it!**

**Read and Review!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	25. Dumbledore's Theory

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Woo-hoo, another chapter! I'm going to try and write more regularly. I have a HUGE announcement, which will also be at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you like this!

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore's Theory<em>

I grabbed the first book I could get my hands onto and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_It feels weird writing this; it's been years since I've wrote in a diary. I've magically locked it, and Tom knows not to go snooping through my stuff without my permission. A nasty hex he'll get if he tries! I need a way to keep my sanity, keeping these plans to myself is going to make myself crazy – I can't tell anyone about this, not Anna, not Dumbledore... not even Tom. I hate keeping secrets from him, but I've screwed up the fabrics of time, people are ganging up on Tom, demanding to know why his ambitions to be Lord Voldemort and cleanse the world of muggles and muggleborns alike have ceased. _

_It's been a couple of months since our little girl has been born. I hate myself for this, but I have to make him forget– _

"Where's the rest of the page?"

I thumbed through all the books that were there, but I couldn't find it. What was she trying to make Tom forget? She said that she'd given birth to a little girl... why did no-one know about this? About her? What was she to Tom, to Voldemort?

Picking up the diary, I ran out of the Room of Requirement and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Didn't he say that he had a few theories? Well, now I was going to hear some, whether he wanted to tell me or not, I had to get some answers.

* * *

><p>I banged on the gargoyle.<p>

"Do you mind?" it asked me.

"Not at all," I replied, "Can you let me up?"

"Do you know the password?"

"Uh, no, now that you mention it,"

"Then no,"

I scowled at the thing, "Well, I'll guess it then. Is it Chocolate Frogs? No, okay, Acid Pops? What about Chocolate Bourbons? Lemon Drops? Oh I know, Sherbert Lemon! No, it wasn't that either... hmm, Sugar Quills? No okay, Custard Creams?"

The gargoyle sprung to life, "A-ha, Custard Creams!" I beamed, and I ran up the stairs and straight through his office door, ignoring the fact that I was, indeed, being extremely rude.

"Ah, Miss Lopez, how nice it is to see you, is something the matter?"

I closed the door behind me, "Now that you mention it... who am I? Why am I having these visions? What do you know about Lord Voldemort that you're not telling me?"

Dumbledore frowned at me, "You appear a little distressed, perhaps you need to go to the Hospital Wing..."

"I do not have to go to the goddamn infirmary!Who're my parents? YOU HAVE ANSWERS, I KNOW YOU DO, YOU ALWAYS HAVE ANSWERS. Well now I want to know. What is it that you're keeping from me?" I demanded, throwing the book at him. "It says here that she had a daughter. She had to make him forget, what did she make him forget? Who even _is_ she? She mentions Voldemort an awful lot, were they lovers? Why did you not mention that to me before?"

Calmly, Dumbledore scanned the diary entry, "Where did you find this?"

"Details aren't important, I need answers Professor,"

He gestured for me to sit down, and I did, "Of course, you know I have some theories, which I couldn't divulge in as I had to make sure I was certain about them. Research was key, after all, and I didn't want to give you any kind of false hope," I nodded, knowing and understanding the reference – it was the day I passed out before Transfiguration and landed (gracefully, I hope!) in Regulus Black's arms. It was also my first vision type thing. "Since you described your dream and your vision, it made my theories a little clearer. Emily Riddle nee White was transported here through a muggle device to; clearly, make a change in Tom Riddle's life."

"Emily Riddle?" I interjected, "You mean… Voldemort actually fell in love? He got married? If he was so in love, why is he killing everyone now? I know she wouldn't let this happen, she's read the books just like I have. His fate isn't something I'd subject anyone to, not even my worst enemy."

"How much do you know about Emily White, Miss Lopez?" Dumbledore asked finally.

"Not much, I've been flicking through some of her diaries, the one I've showed you is the latest one I picked up. I've been reading them in the order I found them, but it they seem to be jumbled up. I don't think I've been reading them chronologically because nothing seems to make sense. Why?"

"She passed away. My theory is that Tom became Voldemort because of her death. I also think you might be the daughter that Mrs Riddle is talking about in her diary entry, your dreams and visions have proved that. But why you were sent to the muggle world I haven't yet figured out. She knew what was going to happen if Tom became Lord Voldemort, yet she allowed him to anyway. He's forgotten all about your existence, if he remembered, I'm certain he wouldn't have become the monster he is now."

I started laughing before I could stop myself, "You're crazy old man,"

"How so, Miss Lopez? Or should I call you 'Miss Riddle' now?"

"That's why! I can't be their... their _daughter_! I was brought up in the muggle world; I have _muggle _parents, and a muggle family,"

"Didn't I say that your heritage was to be questioned? I believe here lies your answer," He commented, indicating the diary.

I stood up and snatched the diary from the desk, shaking my head, "You're crazy,"

"That may be so, but my theories always tend to be correct,"

"This time you're fucking delusional," I snapped.

"Language Miss Riddle," Dumbledore said sternly.

I glowered at him, "I'm going now... there's no fucking way I'm related to... to _him._" Before Dumbledore could get another word in, I stormed out his office, slamming the door behind me as I did. I almost slipped down the gargoyles stone steps, I was that infuriated with Professor Dumbledore. How dare he even suggest that I might be related to Tom fucking Riddle, that wasn't something to brag about!

The walk to the Common Room was quiet; everyone was outside enjoying their last doses of sunlight before they headed back to cram their heads with more revision. The silence gave me time to think, and I used a concealment charm on the diary to make it look like my own, and I cast another charm to make sure no-one could get into the diary without my permission. I didn't want anyone else to come to the same conclusions Dumbledore did.

But what if I was? What if Dumbledore really was right and Tom Riddle was my father? What happens then?

'_Get a grip girl, you look nothing like him – or her for that matter. Didn't they have dark hair and eyes? Who do you look like? Your _muggle _mum, Dumbledore's just looking for an easy explanation to why you're here.'_

I thought about it harder, which only gave me a headache. "The question is," I mumbled, "what's going to happen if I really _am_ his daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I got into Uni! Yay! Starting September I will be studying English Literature with Creative Writing at York St. John<strong>

**Read and Review, tell me what you think!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	26. Of Hauntings and Part Time Jobs

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I wrote this whilst I was on holiday (let me tell you now, the weather was abysmal. I was supposed to be on _holiday, _there was supposed to be sun! Lots and lots of sun!) and I was quite proud of it. This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend Gabi, who is extremely awesome and likes to quote Taylor Swift to me... this is for you ;) Oh, I hope you guys enjoy this too!

* * *

><p><em>Of (Possible) Hauntings and Part-Time Jobs<em>

"_Should I call you 'Miss Riddle' now_?" Dumbledore has officially gone whack. There was no way I could be their daughter... but the more I read Emily's diary the more I started to think that Dumbledore might be right. The visions, the memories of their past, their days at Hogwarts... it all fit. What if... what if I _was_ the daughter of Lord Voldemort and his dead wife... what happens then?

"If I am, I wonder if he remembers me," I mused to myself one evening. I was alone in my dorm, lounging around on my bed. It was the last night before everyone went home for the summer. Everyone but me, that is.

"Maybe I should try and contact him,"

Wait, what am I thinking, contact the Dark Lord? Am I crazy? I face-palmed, "I'm going as crazy as Dumbledore if I'm starting to think of stupid things like contacting _Lord_ _Voldemort_. Why the hell _would _I contact him? Stupid thing to think really,"

"Mel! Mel! Are you up here? Oh good, you are, I thought I was talking to myself for a minute there," Lily breathed as she stormed into our dorm.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh shush, there's no fire," She rolled her eyes at me and I grinned at her, "mum and dad have owled me back, they said you could stop for the WHOLE summer! Isn't this exciting?"

"The whole summer, jeez, are you sure Lils?"

"Where else would you stay? And if you dare mention Potter's I'll slug you," Lily warned as I opened my mouth.

"_Well,_ I was going to say I could stop at The Leaky Cauldron for a bit..." I suggested and she gave me her infamous Lily Evans death glare, "okay, okay, _Hotel de la Lily_ it is!"

Lily beamed, "Oh, I almost forgot, last summer I applied for a job at a new bookstore that has opened up in Diagon Alley, they owled me today saying that I start work next week – they seemed really pleased with my application, so maybe you could work with me,"

I just stared at her, "New bookstore?" The only bookstore I knew of was Flourish and Blotts, and I didn't notice anything when _I_ was in Diagon Alley...

"Yeah, uh, it's called E.R. Books,"

Wait, what?

"E.R.? As in the muggle hospital ER or the initials E.R.?" I demanded.

"The initials... Mel? Mel what's the matter?"

I was being haunted by Emily Riddle; this cannot be a mere coincidence! Oh, so I read her diaries (I've read almost the entire room now!) and there just so happens to be a bookstore called 'E.R. Books'? Poppycock! She's freaking haunting me, dear Merlin.

"Mel? You uh, don't have to work with me if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion," Lily mumbled sheepishly.

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry Lily; the name caught me off guard. It startled something in my memory, that's all. There's nothing wrong with us working together, when can I apply?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my Merlin, I'm exhausted, who would have thought that working in a bookstore that <em>isn't <em>Flourish and Blotts could be so difficult?" I asked, flopping down on Lily's bed, Lily sighed, nodding in agreement. We'd been on our feet all day, running after customers and re-stocking shelves. The owner of the shop was an adorable old woman called Ella Ryan (E.R... duh) who was friendly and extremely lovely. She'd given Lily and me the rest of the afternoon off, though the place was packed!

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, looking at all the people who kept pouring in.

"Of course, dear," She smiled, waving at us to go.

"But won't you need our help? This place is getting busier by the minute!" I asked, also watching people pile in through the front entrance. Maybe they enjoyed this place because it was more welcoming than Flourish and Blotts, or maybe they preferred here because we were (possibly) cheaper, but whatever the reason, there were a _lot _of people.

"I've handled the shop before; you girls just run along and enjoy your afternoon,"

"I still can't believe Ella gave us the afternoon off, did you see all those people?" Lily asked, kicking off her shoes.

"She's going to be exhausted by the time she goes to bed! That poor old lady, she's really nice. Speaking of old ladies, where's Petunia?"

Lily snorted as she flopped down next to me, "She's probably at Vernon's,"

"Why did I even bother asking? Of course, she'd be with the whale!"

She laughed loudly, shoving me off the bed playfully, "The whale indeed,"

* * *

><p><strong>This is quite short, so I'm sorry. It's taken me a while to upload this, as I've tried editing it several times, I decided I was going to leave the ending as it, well, is. I really enjoyed commenting on Vernon's weight, God only knows why. I'm sitting in my bedroom at the moment, surprisingly, I really like uni. I have the day off tomorrow, maybe I'll continue writing... who knows, eh? Time will tell!<strong>

**Please, read and review!**

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	27. Shifts and Worries

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Ooh, an update! If you miss Emmy and Tom like I do, then check out **The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom and Emmy**, they got their happily ever after, yay!

* * *

><p><em>Shifts and Worries<em>

"Are you girls sure you want to work today?" Ella asked us as Lily and I changed into our work clothes.

"Of course Ella," Lily replied kindly.

"But you could be out with your friends instead of being stuck in this stuffy place," She protested, I was beginning to think that maybe Ella wanted to get rid of us.

"You're already giving us all of next week off to do our Hogwarts shopping, Mrs Ryan, it's our last shift here, we're really going to miss this place," I said. It was true; we were going to miss working at E.R. Books – working at a bookstore... I've almost had a billion heart attacks just being in such a close proximity of books.

"Okay... if you insist girls," Ella rolled her eyes, smiling. She walked into the front of the store to start restocking some of the shelves.

"Ready for our last two hours here, Mel?"

"You bet I am Lils, lets get to work!"

* * *

><p>"Lils can you go and restock the Charms section? I'll take over at the till," I said with a yawn. Lily laughed, nodded and went back store to get some more books on Charms work. I stood behind the till, yawned again and put my head in my hands. I was so tired, I needed some damn coffee, but I didn't fancy walking into muggle London to find a coffee shop, I was just going to have to wait until I got back to Lily's, surely her mom and dad owned coffee?<p>

The bell by the door tinkled, indicating that someone had just entered the shop; I was too tired to move my head from out my hands.

"Lopez?"

My head snapped up, ignore the fact that I'm exhausted, Regulus Black has just entered E.R. Books, oh my...

"Oh, um, hi Regulus," I stammered, knocking over a couple of books, "aw crap,"

Regulus smirked as I bent over the till to pick them up, "What're you doing here, Lopez?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted, sorting the books back into a neat pile.

"Looking for a book,"

"Well, I work here, what book are you looking for?"

I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, I was doing my freaking job for Merlin's sake! I had to ask what kind of book he was looking for; he didn't have to smirk at me, stupid boy.

"Oh, just a book," He replied, still smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't need a book!"

"Ah but I do Lopez, or I wouldn't be in here,"

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're looking for!" I snapped, folding my arms.

"Touchy, touchy, if only my _brother_ could see you now, my, my, wouldn't he be impressed?" Regulus sneered.

"What do you mean, 'if he was here'?" I asked, my anger at Regulus evaporating quickly.

"He's not here, hmm, shall we say that 'he's gone'? Yes, that sums it up nicely. I don't have a brother anymore, isn't that wonderful?" Regulus said gleefully, and without another word, he left the shop, not bothering to get the book he was supposedly looking for.

"He's gone? Wait, what do you mean 'he's gone'? Regulus!" I ran out the door, but Regulus was no-where in sight.

"Mel what're you doing? Mel?" Lily asked as she came out of the back, ladling a ridiculous amount of books.

"Lily we have to get home, now!" I said frantically. What did Regulus mean by 'he's gone'? Oh Merlin, what if Sirius is hurt, or he's gone missing? What if he died? Oh dear Merlin no...

"Why? Mel what's the matter, what's happened? We don't get off work for another ten minutes,"

"Oh Lily, we have to get home now! I have to send an owl,"

Lily suddenly looked worried, maybe it was my voice, or maybe there was a scared look in my eyes, but whatever it was, Lily flew to the Charms section, stacked the books quickly and pulled at my hand, "Let's go talk to Ella, maybe she'll let us off early,"

Lily asked her as we entered the back; I frantically began taking off my work clothes and changing into my skinny jeans and pink and black star top. If something had happened to Sirius, I don't know what I'd do. Nothing was supposed to happen to him! Not now.

"Of course girls, you work yourselves too hard. I'll send you an owl next year if I need your help during the summer, it was lovely getting to know you girls," Ella said cheerily.

"C'mon Lily, we have to go!" I begged, rushing her. Instead of changing out of her work clothes, Lily threw her shirt and jeans into her bag and sprinted out of the shop with me, shouting a quick goodbye to Ella as she did.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked me as we sprinted through The Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London.

"I will when we're at your house," I panted, and we ran all the way home. We ran across streets and across roads, dodging cars and buses (we almost got hit by them twice), and from what felt like forever (my lungs were beginning to protest), we finally made it back to Lily's house in one piece.

I ran upstairs quickly as she said a brief 'hello' to her mom and dad. Upon entering her room, I scrambled through my stuff looking for a quill and a piece of parchment. "Mel, are you going to tell me now?" Lily asked, poking her head round the door.

"Hang on," I replied, scribbling a quick note to Sirius. "Sophia! Can you send this to Sirius? Please, be quick about it," I begged my owl, she gave me a confident 'hoot' and shot off out of the window, which we had left open from earlier.

"Sirius? Why are you owling Sirius?" Lily asked me in disbelief.

"Because Regulus dropped a sly hint about him, he said he wasn't here anymore, but he was extremely cryptic about it. I had to make sure that Sirius was okay,"

"Regulus dropped a sly hint? When?" She asked me, horrified.

"When we were in the shop. He came in for a book, but didn't get one, he was being really annoying, actually," I replied, my heart racing, I could feel the palms of my hands sweating, it was super gross.

Sophia appeared quickly with another piece of parchment that _wasn't_ my note to Sirius. I tore it from her leg and read it out loud:

_Mel, honestly, I'm fine. Why would there be anything wrong with me? Wait, let me guess, you saw my stupid baby brother, didn't you? What did he tell you? I swear I'm going to hex him so hard... sorry, rambling. I ran away from home, I'll explain when we get to Hogwarts. Breathe Mel (and Lily, if you're there!), this sexy Marauder is okay._

_Love Sirius x_

_P.S. James says hi! _

"James says hi?" Lily questioned, and I laughed, "What?"

"Sirius has ran away to James'," I mused.

Lily snorted, "How typical! At least he's okay,"

"Yeah," I smiled, relieved, "at least he's okay,"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, he's okay (Well duh, there wouldn't be a story if he wasn't)! I finally updated, hurrah! Uni is great, I'm loving it! I'm thinking of doing a TomEmmy one-shot, what do you guys think? If there's a certain part of the story that you want expanding on, like Tom's 'plan' for instance, either leave a review or PM me telling me what you want me to write, and I'll (probably) write it!**

**Read and review, my lovelies! **

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	28. Welcome Back NE Students!

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Hurrah for another chapter! If you miss Tom and Emmy as much as I do, please check out their most wanted happily ever after in **The Ceremonial Bonding of Tom and Emmy**, also, there's a poll at the top of my profile, I would really appreciate it if you took the time to do that poll, I'd love to have your opinions! A huge thank you to everyone who has favourite and alerted this story, this chapter is for you guys!

* * *

><p><em>Welcome Back N.E. Students!<em>

With great difficulty, I managed to ram my trunk on the top rack, James and Sirius sniggering at me as I did. Lily shot them a piercing look and I just shrugged, boys will be boys. Lily huffed and crossed her arms; I didn't understand what was wrong with her. Okay, so it was technically my idea to sit here thus being stuck in this compartment with the Marauders, but did I know that Elsie's new boyfriend and friends were going to hog up the compartment we were meant to sit in? Of course not, besides, I thought she _liked_ the idea of sharing a compartment with James! She'd been muttering his name in her sleep passionately for the past month or so, there had to be some kind of blossoming romance. Even an idiot could tell that deep, deep, deep down, Lily was in love with James.

James flashed Lily a dazzling smile, which even caught me momentarily off guard, before diving into his bag and pulling out boxes upon boxes of chocolate frogs. "Did your mum pack them for you?" I asked jokingly, grinning at him.

"Like Dorea would let him have that much chocolate," Remus snorted from behind his copy of _The Daily Prophet_, "you've never seen him on a sugar high, have you?"

I shook my head, "From the sounds of it, I don't think I want to either,"

Sirius chuckled, "Prongs on a sugar high is something you _don't _want to experience," James merely scowled at his best friends and ripped into the first packet, shoving the chocolate into his mouth.

"What?" He asked when Lily looked at him disgustingly, "I'm starving!"

"You sound like Sirius, are you sure you two didn't take any polyjuice potion before you left James' house?" I mused.

"Uh, no, I ate all of Prongs' bacon," Sirius replied proudly, "it's why he's so hungry,"

"Charming," Lily groaned, "it's your fault he's going to be hyperactive,"

Sirius smirked at us, "Of course, it was all for your benefit Evans, Jamesie is _such_ a charmer when he's hyper. If you excuse me, I promised I'd meet a certain brunette," winking cheekily at us, Sirius left in search of some brunette, whom I already hated.

"Pig," I muttered as I leant back against the seat, "wake me up when we reach Hogwarts," as I began to drift off, I saw Lily roll her eyes at me. Couldn't be helped, considering I practically kept her up all night with my excitement (uh hello, it's September 1st, I'm going to be excited), it was only natural that I was going to go to sleep now, isn't the train ride like, three hours long or something? Sleeping now is, therefore, perfectly justified.

_"How did you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"_

_"Tom…Tom let go," I whimpered, "Tom…you're hurting me, let go!"_

_"Tom you're hurting me!"_

_"Give me some damn answers!"_

_"Let go of my fucking arm then you dick!"_

_I was standing in the middle of what I presumed to be the Transfiguration Courtyard, but knowing me and my lack of direction, I could be wrong. I scanned my surroundings, no I'm right, it's the Transfiguration Courtyard, to my left is McGonagall's classroom, wait, what?_

"_Em-White I haven't got all evening and I need to know now." Eh? Tom Riddle looked furious and Emmy was shuffling her feet nervously on the ground. It looked like they were fighting over something; did they always fight like this? _

"_I read about it Tom, haven't you read Hogwarts: A History?" She mumbled sheepishly. _

"_Lies!" Tom hissed and it looked like he was about to lunge at her but she stepped back quickly._

"_Come any fucking closer Tom Riddle and I'll hex you into oblivion," She snarled. Wow, her vocabulary was extremely colourful, I must say._

_Tom looked mildly stunned at her outburst, which quickly changed to anger, "I thought you loved me?" He sounded accusing, the shock on her face melted to pure fear._

"_I haven't the faintest notion what you're talking about," she replied quickly._

"_The song you wrote about me was pretty clear White, so if you loved me, why're you keeping secrets from me?" I could feel the shock forming on my face, let alone Emily White's – she wrote a song about him and he had the audacity to use it against her?_

_The scene changed quickly, and I knew that this was a different day as the light was brighter, more cheerful. Tom's viscous accusation was still ringing in my ears though I was staring at Emmy and someone else in the library._

"_Anna what're we going to do about this stupid plan?" She sighed, throwing her quill down angrily onto the desk. _

"_Go through with it, I suppose. Black isn't going to let you back out of this now you know," the girl named Anna commented, she looked familiar, where have I seen her before?_

"_Anastasia Fraser, are you suggesting that we actually listen to the Slytherin Greek God himself?" Emmy gasped mockingly. Anastasia Fraser... Fraser... Dear Merlin, she doesn't mean Professor Fraser the muggle studies teacher does she?_

_Anna just grinned at her, "I am indeed. Hurry up and get your Potions essay complete, you don't want to keep ol' Sluggy waiting!"_

_The scene faded once more and I was in a dark room, Voldemort's pale, snake-like face illuminating the corner in which he was sitting in. His wand was making circular movements, and he was muttering something (an incantation?) under his breath. There was a sudden flash of bright, green light..._

THUD!

"Merlin, Mel are you alright?" Lily asked, crouching down to see if I was okay.

"Huh, what? Oh... how did I end up on the floor?" I asked pathetically, knowing exactly how. I must've rolled off my seat, bloody Voldemort and his curses.

"You rolled off your seat and onto the floor... are you okay?" James asked worriedly. Never thought I'd see the day when James Potter would be worried about someone else other than himself and his precious Lily flower.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine," I lied, James did not look convinced.

"I'll go get you some water," Lily gushed and she ran out of the compartment. I looked up and noticed that it was just James and I left.

"Where're—?"

"The others?" James said, "Sirius is still with his fabulous brown haired friend and Wormtail got himself locked in the loo so Moony has gone to get him out, stupid boy,"

"Oh," I replied, forcing myself to stand back up and sit back down on the train seat comfortably. I did not like that dream, what the hell were those two arguing about? Anna Fraser mentioned something about Black... does that mean he's related to Sirius? What on earth was Voldemort muttering about and why has it given me goosebumps?

"Are you sure you're alright Mel?" James asked me, breaking me out of my contemplative state of mind.

"I'm fine James, honestly,"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You're not though, are you Mel? Don't lie to me, I know when you do. You're not very good at it,"

I sighed, "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you,"

"Try me," He insisted.

How was I going to be able to phrase this without sounding like I'd lost my mind? Well, here goes nothing, "What if, hypothetically, someone you knew was related to Voldemort, would you still be their friend?"

"No." James said flatly.

"Then we can't discuss this,"

"Why're you asking such a thing Mel? Is there something you're not telling us?"

The accusation in his voice and in his eyes mirrored that of Tom Riddle's when he was confronting Emmy about her love for him, it frightened me a little, "I said we can't discuss this, please James, just drop it,"

Shrugging, James did just that, muttering a 'whatever' as he did. The train journey, surprisingly, was relatively normal after my falling off my seat and James didn't once mention or pester me about the conversation we had had, I just hoped that it was the last time we ever talked about the possibility of either one of us (us meaning me) being related to Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, do you think James will just drop the conversation like that? If that was me, I certainly wouldn't! But enough about me, ffs, I'm not even in the story! I hope you liked this chapter, many, many secrets will be unveiled soon! Is Mel really Voldemort's daughter, and if so, does he remember her? What will he do if he ever finds out? Ooh, I can feel the tension in the air!<strong>

**Read and review, my lovely readers!**

**EDIT: I'm completely re-writing some of the chapters that are already posted just to help the story flow better, please bear with me as I make these adjustments**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	29. Being Watched

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: First presentation out the way, I bloody hope that it's the last one I ever have to do! (It probably isn't the last ever one I'll do, a girl can be hopeful, can't she?) I humiliated myself at the beginning and my extremely good looking lecturer just laughed at me and I was just like, waa, facepalm. Oh, crap, I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's dedicated to my faithful readers!

* * *

><p><em>Being Watched<em>

The welcome back feast was glorious, the adorable little first years looked so nervous, I was kind of jealous. They got a proper sorting; I was sorted in Dumbledore's office.

'It's not your fault you were raised by muggles,' a voice whispered in my ear, 'if everything had gone as planned, you'd have grown up here with your real parents, you would have been surrounded by a proper family...' I gasped, everyone close enough to hear looked at me strangely. James frowned at me but I just shook my head, what was that voice just now? It certainly wasn't my minds voice. Maybe I was still tired, yes that must be it.

The little nap on the train here wasn't satisfying, I was asleep all of three hours and I had what I deemed to be a nightmare, the rest of the ride was extremely uneventful. I looked behind me to check if someone was pulling a stupid trick on me, but like I presumed, no-one was there.

"I'm going mad," I muttered. I could feel Dumbledore's eyes upon me as he made his annual 'welcome-back-to-Hogwarts-and-welcome-new-students' speech.

"– this year, we're doing things at Hogwarts a little differently," Dumbledore continued, "despite the current times, we all need a little light in our lives, a little hope. There will be a competition, a _dance_ competition, singles and couples and the winner will win... well, that's a surprise now." He chuckled to himself, "But it's time for bed, off you trot!"

"Ooh a dance competition, how exciting!" Lily and Elsie gushed as we were ushered out of the Great Hall by the prefects, "Mel do you think you'd join?"

My mind, however, was elsewhere. It wasn't focusing on silly girly things like dance competitions, it was working at full speed trying to figure out whose voice I heard earlier.

"...can't believe she's not listening, it's so rude,"

"Elsie!" Lily gasped.

"Well it is!" Elsie retorted hotly as we reached the Common Room, "Cauldron Cakes," she muttered the password and scrambled through the portrait hole in search of her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay Mel?" Lily asked me.

I just nodded, "I'm sorry for being so anti-social... there was something on my mind... dance competition huh? Sounds... humiliating,"

Lily snorted, "Trust you to look at its flaws. Are you coming to bed?" When I shook my head she asked, "Do you want me to stop down here with you?"

"No it's fine, you go to bed, I can hear it calling you,"

Really, I just wanted some alone time. In a dorm with three other girls wasn't going to give me the alone time I needed. Elsie was going to brag about her new boyfriend whether or not no-one was really listening, Orla would probably read a book and Lily would rant about how she was stuck in a compartment with the Marauders – I needed some time to myself to think.

The past couple of days I felt like I was being watched. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but it's like there's a constant pair of eyes staring at me and I really don't like it, plus there was that voice in my head at dinner. What was that about? As I began to wonder if there were any books in the restricted section I could look at to see if they had the answers, the Marauders bounded into the Common Room chuckling insanely to themselves.

"What did you guys do this time?" I asked with a sigh. These boys were _always_ up to something.

"Oh nothing," Sirius replied nonchalantly, but I could see a crazy gleam in his eyes.

"You can't fool me Sirius Black, what did you guys do this time? Did you do something to Snape again? Seriously guys, give him a break, he may be a greasy git but said greasy git has _feelings_ you know,"

"Jeez Emmy you make it sound as if you're in love with him," Sirius snorted.

"I'm not in... what did you say?" He just called me 'Emmy' right? I wasn't hallucinating.

"Jeez Melanie you make it sound as if you're in love with him?" He frowned, "Are you okay? You seem a little stunned,"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," There I go with the whole 'I'm fine' business. I didn't dare blurt out the truth though, even I was unsure of what the truth actually was.

"Maybe you're tired Mel, why don't you go to bed?" Remus suggested kindly.

"The whole point of my being up now is so I can get away from nattering girls," I grumbled, I could have _sworn_ he called me Emmy.

Am I going crazy? Voices in my head, the feeling that I'm being watched, Sirius calling me Emmy... have I actually lost the plot?

"Suit yourself Melanie, last one up to the dorm is a sack of mouldy potatoes!" Sirius exclaimed childishly and he ran up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a sec, I just wanna talk to Mel," James called after them and I braced myself for the onslaught of questions. He turned to look at me and I looked away. James was a very good friend but I couldn't tell him this, if I'm really related to _him_ he said he'd never be my friend, I can't risk that possibility. There was always a chance that I'm just nuts and I'm not related to him!

"Mel, about earlier..."

"James I really don't want to talk about this right now,"

"Aren't we friends?" He asked.

"Of course we are,"

"Then why won't you tell me what you're hiding from the rest of us?"

Before I could answer him, there was that feeling again, the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, but the only people in the Common Room were James and I. "Do you... do you feel that?" I whispered.

"Feel what?" James replied, looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Like we're being watched," I looked out of the windows, and I could have sworn there was something flying away, but then again, I could have sworn to a lot of things these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun! Aw, poor Mel. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, the poll at the top of my profile is being taken down in about a week, so hurry up and vote!<strong>

**Read and review my lovelies,**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	30. Jealousy Is a Very Ugly Emotion

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I have no author's note for this, so I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy is a Very ugly Emotion<em>

When Lily and I made it to Transfiguration the next day (we were almost late, we'd overslept, whoops!) the only seats available were the ones next to James and Regulus. Casting Lily a wicked smile I practically ran for the seat next to Regulus, forcing her to sit next to James, she looked absolutely horrified.

"Lopez," Regulus greeted me with a smirk.

"Before you say anything else Regulus Black just know that you're a prat and that I'm only sitting here to help Lily realise she's in love with James,"

Sirius snorted from behind us.

"Duly noted, may I ask why I'm a prat?"

I pulled out my wand from my robes and some quills and parchment from out of my bag, "You know why you're a prat," I commented, searching for a bottle of black ink, "leaving silly cryptic messages, honestly who does that?"

Regulus frowned as I glowered at him, "I presumed the worst, Regulus. I thought he was dead, do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"Do you really care for him that much?" Regulus murmured softly.

"Of course, he's my friend,"

McGonagall started the lesson, today we were supposed to be transfiguring piglets into stools. She warned us that without the right concentration, like any spell, the effects could be disastrous (at this point her gazed drifted towards the Marauders and she glared at them before turning back to the rest of the class). I jotted down some notes from the blackboard and wrote down the spell, "Should be easy enough," I muttered.

"You'll only ever be friends with him; you know that, don't you?" Regulus said suddenly, not paying the piglet in front of him the attention he should have been.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face him, my wand raised in mid-incantation.

"You two will only be friends; he won't take your feelings for him into account,"

"I don't think that's any of your business," I retorted hotly, focusing once again on my piglet.

"That's where you're wrong Melissa Lopez," Regulus replied, "It _is_ my business,"

"Shut up Regulus, none of this is your business. If you don't mind, I'm trying to transfigure this damn piglet." I snapped, glaring at him. Who was he to say that I had feelings for Sirius? Who was he to say that we'll only ever be friends (which we will, neither of us have feelings for each other, don't be ridiculous)?

I waved my wand and recited the spell I'd jotted down on my parchment and beamed when I finally got it right, took me a few tries but I got there eventually.

"Nicely done Miss Lopez," Professor McGonagall commented, "Ten points to Gryffindor... Pettigrew your stool is pink and still has a tail, Mr Lupin, could you help him?"

"Way to go Mel," Sirius grinned, poking me in the back. I flushed, smiling at him and muttering thanks. I looked over at Lily who was trying really hard to ignore James she looked like she was about to hex him, I giggled.

"No feelings for him, huh?"

I looked at Regulus, "In case you haven't noticed Regulus, Sirius is one of my dearest friends. Stop trying to tell me that I'm in love with him, if I was, I'd already know,"

"You're blushing,"

"Shut up, no I'm not,"

"Need me to transfigure a mirror for you?" He snorted, "Your face is as red as that ghastly colour on your robes,"

"Oh shut up," I growled, shoving my things into my bag. Just a few more minutes and this lesson will be over and I will be rid of Regulus bloody Black until fourth period.

"There's no denying it now Mel, you're in love with my brother,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Jealousy, Regulus, is a very ugly emotion,"

Regulus laughed, "Jealous, who said I was jealous?"

"It's written all over your face,"

"What would I be jealous of Mel? _Him?_ The fact that you fancy him? Pfft, please, he could do worse," He replied icily.

I stared at him. "You arrogant piece of..." I was that mad I couldn't think of a strong enough word to sum up my feelings.

Regulus smirked at me, "You're kinda cute when you're mad,"

"Ignorant—Eh?"

He chuckled, swiftly packing his things away, "See you around Lopez," he sauntered out of the room just as the bell rang for second period, leaving me completely dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Regulus drama, finally! I'm sorry if Mel seems a little offish, I've been reading that damn fiction 'My Immortal'; I wish I could erase it from my memory. I also read the poorly written Hunger Games fiction 'Drouning Roses', there really isn't any hope for humanity. Read it and you'll see what I mean. <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Read and review.**

**Muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	31. Never learn Dance moves from Sirius!

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: This is my gift to you, merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone

* * *

><p><em>Never learn Dance moves from Sirius!<em>

Weeks flew by, and soon we were ladled with millions upon millions of essays. Earlier, Professor Slughorn professed how proud he was of our O.W.L results – I got an O, it must have been all that revision Lily helped me with, I never would have gotten anywhere without her. We were put into partners (I was stuck with Sirius, Merlin help me) and were told that we were to stay partners for the next two years. Lily was with Remus and Orla was with James, Elsie and her boyfriend were lucky enough to be partnered up together, but I think Professor Slughorn was trying to split the Marauders up with people who were, to put it politely, a little more mature.

My essays could wait though. I had to get some more research done, which meant spending my free time in the Restricted Section of the library. Why do I keep hearing voices? What are these vision things about? Does Voldemort know I'm his daughter?

I shook my head at that last thought. Hadn't I already decided I was going to stop dwelling on that? He wouldn't care about me even if he knew. He's called The Dark Lord Voldemort for a reason. I grabbed a couple of books with interesting titles, found a comfy chair and started to read.

"Do you really have that much works to do Lopez or are you a permanent resident here?"

I looked up from what I was reading to see Regulus leaning against a bookshelf, looking like a Greek God, with his infuriating smirk and tousled hair – I'm presuming he has a free period too and was just playing Quidditch, his hair isn't naturally like that, unless he's trying to be like Sirius...

"Just doing a bit of reading Regulus, there's no crime in that, is there?" I replied coolly, my eyes going back to the page I was reading.

"Every time I come in here you're either at the back of the library working or you're in the Restricted Section merely reading, why?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I do," I answered, he chuckled.

"Just interested in what you're doing Mel, that's all,"

"Why is it you go from calling me Mel to Lopez, hm? Are you ashamed to be around me?" I looked up at him questioningly, slightly irritated that he was interrupting my reading.

Regulus was quiet; I took his silence as a 'yes' and continued to read.

"I'm not ashamed of you Mel," Regulus said, his voice was so quiet I barely heard him, once again I looked up at him questioningly, "it's a force of habit, you've seen how I am with my friends. It's 'Hello Malfoy' or 'Do my essay Nott or feel my wrath', not once do we Slytherins act in the Gryffindor sense of friendship, but you... you're different Mel. You're nothing like us, yet you're not ordinary enough to be a Gryffindor. I can't figure out why you're so fascinating to me,"

I wasn't sure if I was meant to have heard that last part, for Regulus simply shrugged and left. I shook my head. I don't think I will ever understand that boy, but I wasn't going to let my mind be preoccupied with his musings, for I had other answers to find.

* * *

><p>"Have you given the dance competition much thought?" Lily asked me as I entered the Common Room that evening.<p>

"Why hello Lily, my day has been good and I'm doing well, thank you," I grinned and she nudged me in the ribs, "no I haven't. I tend to avoid dances; I'm not very good at them,"

"Dances... weren't you home schooled Mel?"

Quick Mel, think of something, fast, "Yeah, but as a family we were invited to all sorts of balls and stuff, I tended to stay away from them. I'm not much of a dancer," Nicely done Mel, nicely done.

We sat with the others, boys were sprawled across two out of the three sofas and the girls were sitting in the remaining chairs, leaving Lily and I to sit on the floor. "Melanie, are you entering the dance competition?" Sirius asked as he rolled off the sofa and bounded onto the floor.

"No," I said, "I'm not one for dancing; I'm not particularly good at it,"

"Everyone can dance!" Sirius protested.

"I can't,"

"LISTEN UP, MEMBERS OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!" Sirius yelled, standing up on his feet. "MELANIE HERE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE AND THEREFORE I AM GOING TO TEACH HER, MUSIC PLEASE!"

"Sirius what are you doing?" I hissed, tugging at his robes. Everyone was sniggering at us; I could feel myself blushing at his audacity to exclaim to all of Gryffindor Tower that I couldn't dance.

"Teaching you how to dance, of course," He replied proudly, "after all, I am a spectacular dancer,"

"I don't doubt that you are for one second Sirius," I said, James and Remus sniggered, Lily snorted and the other girls rolled their eyes, "but I don't want to be taught by you... especially in front of loads of people..."

"Don't be silly Melanie, there's nothing to fear! Haven't I already said I'm a spectacular dancer? Plus the music is playing so we have to dance!" Sirius waved his wand and the chairs, sofas and tables moved backwards a little, causing Elsie and Orla to shriek, "Lily you're going to be in the way if you sit there,"

Lily snorted again, "Oh right, yeah, sorry," she moved and sat next to Remus.

"Prongs be a doll will you and change the song?"

"Be a doll?" I questioned, but Sirius waved his hand at me, "Someone save me, please," I begged to the others, but they just smirked at me evilly. "Tonight is going to haunt me forever,"

James glowered at his best friend and waved his wand.

"This song will have to do!" Sirius exclaimed childishly.

"We're dancing to Thin Lizzy, are you mental?"

"No, this is the perfect song to dance to,"

James and Remus sniggered.

"All you've got to do is hold my hand, no Mel, like this. That's right, then I put my hand here, and you put your hand here," James wolf-whistled and I glowered at him. This was completely humiliating, what was wrong with these boys?

"Okay, now just follow my lead," We began to twirl, and I felt like an idiot, and Sirius was ginning, and I still felt like an idiot.

"Spin out, and in, see Mel, you're not too bad," Sirius said encouragingly, I rolled my eyes, he was the one doing all the work, I wasn't really doing anything but spin around and feel like a twat.

"Now for the dip!" He proclaimed.

"Eh?"

Unfortunately for me, as Sirius spun me around, I felt a little too dizzy so when he dipped me, I lost my footing and pulled us both to the ground.

"I'm never," I muttered over our laughing friends, "learning dance moves from you _ever_ again."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this, I'm sorry for taking so long to update.<strong>

**Please, read and review,**

**muchlove,****  
><strong>**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	32. Voices and Visions

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: This story will soon be coming to a close, and I'm really sad about that. All the pent up action and drama will be coming up in these next chapters – I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Voices and Visions<em>

The bane of my life is this library, or rather, the Restricted Section of the library. For the past couple of weeks, Sirius has insisted that I learn some more dance moves from him. I have refused. There is no way I am going to humiliate myself again. I shoved my head in my hands; I couldn't get Regulus' words out of my head from the last time I was in here.

I have to get this reading done. Damn you Regulus and your extremely odd ways. Why do you have to get stuck in my head? Argh! I grabbed another book from the shelf, I am going to read and I will be so stuck in this reading that all thoughts about Regulus will evaporate.

'That boy will always find a way into your head... both boys will find ways in your head... is that what you want?'

I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. I turned another page in Voices: A Sign of Madness? By Phoebe Allmark – she said that hearing voices, in both muggle or wizarding world isn't extremely common and is sometimes worrying, and she listed three possible solutions/answers: a) your friends playing tricks on you, b) you're an aspiring writer so your mind is giving you some food for thought or c) there's something seriously wrong with you and you need to be checked out at St Mungos Hospital quickly.

There can't be anything wrong with me mentally... can there?

'Both boys will find ways into your head, it's clearly a Black gene... you don't want them inside your head, do you? Or are you exactly like your mother... Alphard Black hung off every word she said, after all, and what do you think happened to Riddle? He married her... are you exactly like her Mel? Do you want those boys to get inside your head and under your skin? Do you... do you...?'

"There's no-one here, you're not here, you're not real," I said, clasping my hands over my ears, "I can't hear you, you're not real. I can't hear you!"

No-one was here, I was the only one in the Restricted Section, and as far as I was aware, the library was closed so Madam Pince could go have lunch. I could feel a headache coming on, today really wasn't my day.

_"Tana, shut up. She likes Tom Riddle, stop spouting nonsense!" What the hell was going on? I didn't have a clue where I was or who these people were... that's Emily, and that guy pouting and yelling looks a hell of a lot like Sirius, so the girl with blonde hair must be Tana... what?_

_"I do not!" Emily snapped. Her defensiveness over the subject really blew her secret away. The moment you get defensive, the easier it is to spot things. Lily is exactly the same, though it'll take some time for her to admit her feelings for James. How is it you go about telling someone you really, really like them if you've been telling them for years that they're arrogant, bullying toerags?_

_"Oh, and um, thanks for the gift Tana!"_

_"No problem kiddo! Bye Alfie! See you soon, yeah?" Alfie? Is this the mysterious Alphard Black? The one who helped Sirius run away during the summer? Holy crap._

_"Yeah, yeah whatever, bye. Emily you can't lie to me, it's obvious you like him," _

_"I do not!" _

_"You do too!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not!"_

_Within the mist of their arguing, Alphard's lips met Emily's abruptly. She dropped the bag that was in her hands and locked said hands in his hair. He pulled back first, the both of them gasping for air._

_"Wow…" She looked a little taken back, taken back but completely flustered._

_"White?"_

_What the hell? You have to have a permission slip to get into Hogsmead; Tom does not have anyone who could sign his form, how... what? You know what, never mind. Things don't really seem to go well for Emily, did they? Poor girl._

_"It seems that you're a bit__busy__," He sneered, turning round to walk away._

_"No, wait! Tom, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear!" She shouted, attempting to run after him, but it was too late. He'd already walked off in a huff without wanting to hear her explanation._

_"See, I told you that you're in love with him," Alphard Black said finally, smugness clear in his voice._

Someone has got to be able to give me answers. What was going on between my supposed mother and Alphard bloody Black? Why would Tom, er, Voldemort not listen to reason? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

'I'm surprised you haven't thought of it before,' the strange voice began again, chuckling darkly, 'wasn't your... _Muggle_ Studies Professor best friends with your mother when they were in school?'

Of course, how could I have forgotten such an important detail? Professor Fraser was mentioned in one of Emily's diaries, surely she'd be able to tell me something? Anything?

Without a second thought, I grabbed my stuff, left the book where it was and sprinted out of the library and straight to the Muggle Studies classroom. She has to answer some of my questions, right? But what would I tell her in order to convince her that I need her help? Well, crap, I'm in a pickle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, she's going to ask Professor Fraser some questions, maybe something will finally be answered. Maybe Mel will find out who she really is, finally!<strong>

**Please leave a review, telling me what you think.**

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	33. Professor Fraser

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: Ooh, lots of secrets will be revealed in this chapter! Yay, secrets! If you've got the time, please check out my new fiction **Messages from Arthur.** It's a Merlin based fan-fiction, so if you're a Merlin fan and you're reading this, please check it out. I'm a little obsessed. There's a poll at the top of my profile about Emmy, if you want to see her in other stories, **check that poll out!**

* * *

><p><em>Professor Fraser<em>

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself. I'd been standing outside Professor Fraser's office for five minutes. Really, what was I doing here? She was going to think I was insane. How was I going to explain my predicament? Damn, I really haven't thought this through.

I knocked on her door loudly, and hoped that when she let me in her office I'd know what to say.

It didn't take long for her to open the door. She smiled at me, "I was wondering when this day would come."

"Professor?"

"I know who you are, Mel. I'm the only one who knows, although, I do believe Professor Dumbledore has his theories?" Professor Fraser grinned at me as she beckoned me inside her office. I sat on one of the comfy chairs and put my backpack under the chair.

I snorted, "He has a fair few,"

"That does not surprise me. Tea?" She offered me a cup and I gladly accepted.

"Professor, what do you mean by you 'know' who I am?"

Professor Fraser smiled at me over her cup, "Now Mel, I think you know what I'm talking about. You're the daughter of my best friend and the world's biggest mass murderer. I presume you found her diaries?"

"How did you know—?"

"Dear girl, I was the one who put them there in the first place,"

"Why?" I asked, "Why have you not forgotten when everyone else has?"

"Emmy wanted someone to explain her actions to you when the moment was right,"

"...and is it right? The moment, I mean,"

The Professor chuckled, "I believe so. You're having flashbacks of our days at school... when she was planning what she was. Your mother really was crazy to have thought of it."

"I was told that she had dark hair and eyes, plus Vold... er, Tom was supposed to have had dark hair and dark eyes, why do I not look like either of them?"

"It's all part of Emmy's plan. I'm going to presume that you've been glamoured. Run the idea past Professor Dumbledore, he might be able to help... charm work was never my forte," Professor Fraser laughed.

"I've been... glamoured? Are you sure? Wait, what am I talking about? Why was I sent to the muggle world? Why couldn't I have been brought up here? Also, why were my muggle parents killed? Was this all part of her... her plan?"

Professor Fraser put down her cup and sighed, "I'm not sure what Emmy was thinking. She kept talking about how she had endangered the wizarding world and how she had to fix it. I just pinned it down to pregnancy hormones, I heard that sometimes you go a little wild, but even after you were born it was all she could talk about, so she decided to do something about it."

"So by sending me to the muggle world and killing off my muggle parents and turning my whole family against me she was 'doing something' to help the wizarding world?" I snorted, some plan!

"I don't think she planned for the death of your muggle parents Mel, sometimes bad stuff happen to good people. Now, I need you to listen very carefully," The dramatic change in her tone of voice made me slop some of my tea down my robes. She had gone from playful to deadly serious. Bloody hell.

"If you're having these visions and flashbacks, that means Tom may be onto you."

"What do you mean? I thought he was meant to have forgotten all about me?"

Professor Fraser rummaged round her drawers and bits of papers until she found whatever it was she was looking for. She thrust an envelope into my hands. "A note from Emmy, explaining whatever it is she did. I can't go into details because, well, I don't know much. But what I do know is Tom will do absolutely anything to make sure whatever it is he's having flashbacks about is real. He will come find you, but how he'll do it or what he'll do, I don't know. He isn't the person I once knew."

"You can say that again," I muttered, "I still don't understand the whole muggle world thing. It was said that she came from there herself, so she must have known about those books,"

"The Harry Potter ones? Of course she did," Professor Fraser replied, waving her hand as if to say that it didn't matter.

"So then why—"

"She wanted you to know what you were up against."

I frowned, what I was up against? I didn't get it! What was I up against, life? Death? Crazy people? A group of sadistically psychotic devil worshippers? Oh I'm so confused!

"I have said too much on this subject matter. You have to read that letter, and soon. Promise me Mel that you will?"

"Uh, yeah, I promise," I answered stupidly. Of course I was going to read the letter, did she think I was stupid enough not to?

"Stop looking for answers in the Restricted Section too," She added, as if she'd only just thought about what she was saying.

"How do you—"

"I know an awful lot of things Mel, now go. I have a lot of marking to do and I'm pretty sure you're anxious to see what your real mother has said."

I just blinked, grabbed my stuff and walked robotically out of her office. How had the atmosphere in the room changed so suddenly? Why did it? I shrugged to myself, said bye to Professor Fraser (who was going crazier by the minute, I might add) and walked down the corridor.

"_Impossible," A snake-like voice hissed, "I would have known. She would have told me!" A pale hand banged loudly against a table. I jumped. My head hurt so much, if felt like it was going to explode. The same voice continued to yell, and my head continued to hurt. _

"_She would not have kept this a secret from me!" _

_I knew it was Voldemort (was there any use in calling him Tom? Be serious with me, was there? I didn't think so), I recognised the voice from my other vision things. I could see him pacing in what I presumed was his room; I stayed in a corner, not that he could see me. _

_He threw something – a bottle, maybe? – at the wall and it shattered, shards of glass flying haphazardly around the room. Out of instinct, I ducked, afraid that the glass could cut me. Stupid idea, it was my vision dream thing, nothing could hurt me here... but if nothing could hurt me, then why did my head hurt me so?_

"_I knew my wife, we did not keep secrets. She wouldn't have _dared_ to have kept secrets from me."_

This couldn't be a simple headache, headaches don't hurt like this.

"_Who is this girl I keep seeing? Why does she resemble her so?"_

He was beginning to panic, but why? You'd have thought he'd be pleased that there was someone out there that was related to him, stupid dark wizard. Since when did Lord Voldemort panic anyway? I must be hallucinating. Oh Merlin, my head really hurts. What were those spells again? Magic would make the pain go away, it had to.

"_WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!" _

This pain was ungodly; it felt like I was dying.

"Mel?"

It hurt, so, so much. Why won't the pain go away? Why aren't my spells working? This isn't fair; I'm really trying to make them work. I was good at charm work, I studied hard, this simple medicinal spells should be working!

"_SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"_

"Mel!"

The last thing I remembered before the darkness engulfed me was the sound of my friends shouting my name.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been so long since I updated this story - I am so, so sorry! For those who still read this, thank you. This is almost finished, it's utterly heart-breaking. This took so long simply because I am an idiot, when I went back home after Christmas I left my little blue notebook at my mum's, this would have been finished sooner otherwise. All other chapters have been planned, it's just a matter of writing them. They will be done within a matter of weeks, I promise.<strong>

**There's a poll about Emmy on my profile - totally check that out! Check out "Let the Games Begin" too if you want to see a drunk Ron, adorable dramione quirks, a bit of bluna (laise? um...) love, hinny fluff and Ron cockblocking - they all drink to celebrate the end of term, should be awesome!**

**Please, read and review,**

**muchlove,  
>imafeckingstarr xxx<strong>


	34. Hospital Wing & Love Confessions?

**The Adventure of a Marauder  
>by imafeckingstarr<strong>

_Summary: Melissa Lopez is an average girl, with average grades and an average life. That is, until a replica of Tom Riddle's Diary in the London Harry Potter exhibit transports her back in time with no way of returning to her original time – not that she minds. Melissa has the chance to change the future, but will it be for the better?_

A/N: I know I've been MIA these past few weeks/months, life got in the way and I lost any kind of creative spark for any kind of writing. Since reading Peter Pan and Dawn of the Dreadfuls (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Prequel – if you haven't read either I recommend that you do, they're surprisingly addictive) I've been brewing up some silly ideas and messing around with a few things. All in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the long wait!

* * *

><p><em>Hospital Wing and an Almost Love Confession <em>

The room was dark and my head was pounding; everything around me was a blur. I didn't quite understand what was going on. Was I asleep, or was this really happening? I couldn't tell. There was a light flickering, and against everything my gut was telling me ("Run away", "Don't look back!", "Do not, under any circumstances, go towards that damn light!") I headed straight towards it. Maybe it held answers, maybe it would kill me, who knows? All I knew was that I couldn't stay where I was forever. The further I got to the light, the colder I became. Someone – something? – was screaming, it sent shivers down my spine, quite literally.

"_SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"_

"Mel, Mel wake up!"

I sat upright, there was a piercing shriek echoing throughout the room.

Sirius and James stood up quickly (where did they come from?), saying that everything was okay and it was just a dream. The screaming was me. I grabbed the first person I could get my hands on, fresh panic coursing through me.

"Shh, Mel it's okay, we're here. Nothing's going to hurt you. We're macho men, nothing can cross us!"

Someone was rubbing my back, there was a somewhat muffled conversation about fetching someone, which was quickly silenced by a sniffling sound. Oh, that was me too. Oh how gross, I'm ruining his robes.

"Mel you need to calm down, everything is going to be okay. I'm here now, you're going to be fine."

I looked up to meet Sirius' gaze. Well… isn't this just… awkward. I'm ruining his robes with my snot and tears, how unladylike. No matter how hard I tried, however, I couldn't seem to stop crying. What on earth was wrong with me? Sirius kept rubbing my back comfortingly, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear – seriously, I couldn't understand a word he was saying, all I could hear was 'she would have said something' – due to the state of nervous crap I have become, it could only mean one thing. Voldemort _knew_, and he was pissed. You would have thought that he would be glad that he has some kind of family. Clearly, he's not all that impressed with the idea of having a daughter.

"Prongs she's not calming down, what do I do?"

"Don't look at me Pads; I'm not a nurse,"

"Good thing too, you're bloody useless!"

"Oi!"

"Boys, that is quite enough. You are not helping her at all by shouting. Oh the poor girl." I didn't know Madam Pomfrey was tittering around until she spoke. It was all 'take this' and 'take that' and 'drink this'. Surely I'm not that bad, am I?

"Miss Lopez, you need to let go of Mr Black. Miss Lopez… Miss Lopez? Alright then, Mr Black, make sure she drinks this calming drought, I need to speak with the headmaster,"

The doors opened and then closed and the boys were still muttering to each other, all I could think about was the rage I could feel from Voldemort, there was another feeling in my gut; I wasn't sure what it was. I think it might be fear. For the first time in a very long time – especially since I got here – I was scared. After reading all the books and watching all the films, I had never been scared of Lord Voldemort. Now, on the other hand, I'm terrified. What if he finds me, what will happen then? I'm pretty sure it won't be a happy reunion.

"Prongs why don't you go and get Lily, see if she can help."

James waggled his eyebrows, "Sure thing Pads,"

I didn't watch him leave. I couldn't move my hands; I could barely speak properly without my voice cracking.

"Mel everything's going to be okay. You've got to take this," Sirius handed me a glass, well tried to. My hands were practically glued to his robes. I felt like a proper idiot. Come on Mel, calm down. Voldemort cannot get you, you are at Hogwarts; the safest place there is.

"Sirius… I'm scared," I croaked. What am I now, a frog? Dear Merlin Melissa Lopez you absolute fail of a woman.

"What are you afraid of, the nightmare? Mel there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a dream," Sirius said gently, wiping the tears from my face. How gentlemanly.

"It's not just a dream. It's much more than that… they're _memories_, and they're not mine."

Sirius pulled a face – I think it was a frown, "If they're not yours, then whose are they?"

I shuddered, "I can't say. Isn't that foul looking drink for me?"

Great change in topic Mel. 'You could just tell him the truth.' A voice whined, but I ignored it, like James, he was going to blow a gasket. He wouldn't care for me – be my friend – the way he is now if he knew.

"What? Oh yeah. You've got to drink it all,"

It tasted gross, but it did what it was meant to. I'd stopped shaking and crying and being all weird. I wasn't clinging to Sirius like my life depended on it anymore, which was a good thing. Sirius perched himself on the end of my bed, watching me intently. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, in through my nose, out through my mouth. The silence was intense.

"Mel?"

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking…"

"I wouldn't do that Sirius," I mumbled, "You could seriously hurt yourself, hah, get it?"

"Very funny," he snorted, "I was thinking about Christmas,"

My eyes snapped open, why was _he _thinking about Christmas? He wasn't looking at me anymore, he must have been embarrassed because he'd suddenly found the floor very interesting, like he'd never seen clean hospital tiles before.

"What about Christmas?"

"How you thought her name was Claudia. You were quite adamant about it, actually." Sirius grinned sheepishly, and I rolled my eyes.

"You want to talk about some pretty muggle girl? _That's_ why you were thinking about Christmas?" I asked. "Of all things you could have been thinking about, you thought about that?"

"Of course not, I've been thinking about that entire evening Mel. I can't get it out of my head."

What was he trying to say?

"You're beginning to sound soppy, Sirius," I mumbled, "Isn't that the girls job?"

"Maybe," He laughed, "have you… thought about it?"

"Always," I admitted, "I'm _always_ thinking about it, when I'm not trying to figure out who my parents are and my grades, of course."

"Oh of course, what are your grades compared to—"

"Compared to what, Sirius, a passionate moment on the ice rink in a _muggle_ town? Really, you're tying my grades to a _kiss_?"

We were quiet. There was nothing to be said, other than the obvious. I should apologise, I should say that my grades didn't really mean that much in comparison, that I thought I could bury my feelings that I had but I can't. I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel what I do, I'm tired of pretending that we didn't kiss during our outing (date?), I'm tired of pretending that I don't know who my parents are. I have to tell them all sometime. They're going to hate me when they find out, but it's better if they hear it from me, isn't it? Gryffindors don't appreciate being lied to, and I can't lie to them any longer. It's practically killing me – look at where I've ended up! The freaking Hospital Wing – _again_.

"I… I haven't been completely truthful," I admitted, feeling like an idiot with my cheeks burning.

"About?"

"Everything: Who I am, what I've found out about my parents… my feelings…"

"Start with the easier thing: your feelings. Girls are better at confessing soppy stuff right? Or so they say in those muggle books Lily reads…"

I rolled my eyes, yeah, because my _feelings _are the easy route, nice.

"I think I lo—"

The doors opened, and Madam Pomfrey entered with Professor Dumbledore trailing behind her, looking more sombre than twinkly. I guessed he was concerned about the visions, it definitely isn't natural. The visions, not Professor Dumbledore visiting me…

"Miss Lopez, a word, if I may? Perhaps Mr Black should find the rest of your friends and inform them of the news about your recovery. I'm sure that will put all their minds at rest. I wish to speak to Melissa alone if you don't mind, Sirius." Sirius didn't move, I think he was a little shocked at the sharp tone Dumbledore was using, although his choice in words weren't so harsh.

Nodding and muttering "sure thing, see you later Mel", Sirius shot me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders at him before he left. I could feel another headache forming – hell, I think it was going to be a migraine.

"Voldemort knows," I said, before Dumbledore could get a word out edgeways. I started one of the other potions that was on my bedside table – one of them was a pain relief potion, it had to be, "He knows that I'm his daughter. He's having vision-memory things just like I am. It's proof that I exist, and I'm sure once he speaks to any of his followers, they'll find out I'm here. Professor, what happens now?"

He must know that I'm at Hogwarts, I wouldn't be anywhere else. He wouldn't do anything to get in contact with me, would he? Is that a typical Voldemort thing? I mean, he planted a false vision of Sirius being tortured in Harry's head (I shuddered at the thought), what's to stop him from getting into mine? Does his anger mean he actually cares about me? Actually, scratch that. Voldemort doesn't care about anyone but himself and his goal of immortality.

So here's my question, again: What happens now?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnn! Indeed, what happens now Voldemort knows?<strong>**All in good time, dearest readers, all in good time.**


End file.
